Just Call My Name, And Ill Be There
by Sichy
Summary: Sarah Preston causes new drama as she is offered a place on the Tree Hill Ravens boys basketball team. Despite her skill, Sarah doesnt feel complete. Her place on the team helps her find who she truly is, finding love, pain & happiness. new couple NH LP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! First off a big thank you for reading this story! This is my first oth fic, because I've had this one brewing in my head for a while. I added a new character so I hope you guys like her. There is a possibilty of more new characters, but only a few. Dont worry i won't ruin the core of the show, i hate when people do that. So without further a due, here it is. **

All had been well in Tree Hill, Nathan and Haley's marriage was back on track, and they were concentrating on raising Jamie, and doing things that they each enjoyed doing. For Haley, it was music, and Nathan was concentrating on basketball. Brooke, had her new baby Maya, and was busy being a new mom and running her company. Lucas and Peyton had decided to start taking things slowly, starting with a friendship. Lucas was looking for a new editor, and Peyton was looking for a new artist.

For once Tree Hill was calm, and no drama seemed to be in store….. at least that's what they thought.

23oth23oth

The first bell rang, and the new school year had begun. Sarah Preston walked into school wearing her jean Bermuda shorts, with a plaid button down shirt and her baby blue converse slip-ons.

Walking into school Sarah sighed, the school had looked the same as it had in the spring when she left, when she was happier. Everything was relatively the same, except the floors had been polished, and the bulletin boards were half empty, looking neat and organized.

Sarah always dreaded her first day of school, it wasn't because she had no friends, really she had more than enough friends. It wasn't because she really hated school that much, it was because every year the first day of school was when your teachers looked at you and judged you, and would then take that judgment and think of a person in a certain way all year long. That's what Sarah hated.

Sarah had moved to Tree Hill for her freshman year from a small town in New Jersey so that her mom could start a new doctors practice, and her father was transferred to start a new real estate branch. She had made friends easily, and had not that many problems in school, she even dated a couple of boys, but that was last year… everything was different now. Sarah peered down at her schedule, first period she had English with Mrs. Haley James Scott.

23oth23oth

Haley smiled, first day of school. She had loved this day since she was little, in her "tutor girl" days as Brooke would say. Everything was new, and fresh, and someone always had the opportunity to make a new person of themselves.

Haley looked down and scanned through the names on her first period Sophmore English class. She noticed that it was a middle tracked class, mixed with a lot of smart kids, and some average. She noticed that some of the new members of the Basketball team were in her next class as well. As she read towards the bottom of the list she saw the name "Sarah Preston." She sighed a little. She knew Sarah had had a tough summer, her father had suddenly passed away, leaving her with her mother who she didn't really get along with. Her teachers had all gotten memos from the school psychologist explaining what Sarah's behavior might be like.

The bell rang, and Haley's new class filed in. She scanned the room easily picking out the jocks, and the new cheer leaders, and all the other kids. She noticed Sarah walk in a little later then the rest of the students, and she quickly sat down. Normally Haley would make a big deal about a student being late, but today was the first day so she just nodded at Sarah.

With that Haley stood up and began her beginning of the year introduction.

23oth23oth

The day had ended and Sarah had just barely made it. She went home, and opened the door yelling out, "Mom I'm home!"

Just then the family house keeper walked into the kitchen saying "Sarah your mom wanted me to tell you that she wont be home till 8 tonight, there's dinner for you in the fridge, just heat it up when you're ready." And with that she left.

"Great" Sarah mumbled. It wasn't unusual that her mom worked late, even before her dad died her mom worked weird hours. No matter how much she hated her mom, her dedication to her patients was inspiring. Dr. Debbie Catz, Sarah's mom, was an outstanding doctor. However her dedication to her parents was much more than her dedication to her daughter. But this wasn't unusual, after all they lived in Tree Hill, dedicated parents came one in a million.

Pissed off and moody, Sarah changed out of her school clothes into a pair of short mesh shorts, and a V- Neck T -shirt, leaving on her signature converse. She then grabbed her Ipod and left. One thing about Sarah was that she loved sports. She was addicted to the adrenaline rush, the feeling made her happy and free. Freshman year she had been on both Varsity Soft Ball, and Soccer and occasionally she stand in for the girls tennis team, but those were not her favorites. Her favorite sport was Basketball, but Tree Hill didn't have a girls team so she was stuck playing those sports.

But not this year. This year she wasn't going to play any sports. Sports was a love that she shared with her father, and now that he wasn't there to watch her, critique her, or compliment her it just wasn't worth it. Her mother didn't know anything about sports so it just made her loss even worse.

So that afternoon Sarah had had enough, and decided to go running. She ran listening to the songs on her ipod past her friends houses, with out thinking to stop. She ran where ever her legs would carry her. She was getting tired, and found her self at the river court.

This was the court of all the Tree Hill legends, the Scott brothers. Suddenly she had the real urge to play. Looking around she saw a ball in the bushes and went to go retrieve it. Changing the song she had on her ipod she began to shoot around, lay ups, jump shots, three pointers and foul shots.

Sarah found herself having a lot of fun. After shooting around getting warmed up Sarah began her formal warm up. She stood at the small faded foul line and prepared for her shot. Her feet were shoulder width apart. With her shoulders squared she held the ball mainly in her right hand, using the left hand only for support. She bent her knees, and shot while standing up straight, holding her perfect follow through. The ball went in through the hoop, with the glorious sound of a _swish_. The ball bounced and someone else picked it up.

These hands belonged to the man with piercing blue eyes who had been watching the girl the whole time. This man was Lucas Scott.

**Thanks! Review at your pleasure. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So heres the next chapter, I hope you all like it!  
**

_These hands belonged to the man with piercing blue eyes who had been watching the girl the whole time. This man was Lucas Scott_.

23oth23oth

Lucas needed to clear his head, he had just had practice with his new team, and it had not gone as well as he hoped. There were new players on the team who were making some trouble, being cocky since they were only sophomores. In addition Lucas was having a really hard time finding a new editor that he liked, and there was a lot of trouble since his first book was published under a different editor.

Along with all his problems with his book, he had problems with Peyton. After Lindsey had ditched him at the altar, Lucas was in a dark place. He blamed it all on Peyton, she was the reason why Lindsey had felt so insecure. She was the reason why Lindsey didn't trust him. And above all, she was the reason why Lindsey had left him at the altar, shoving her rings into his hands, and crying. He was a broken man after that, nothing could soothe him. Even after throwing a few punches at Dan, letting some anger out, didn't work. Lucas decided to go to Peyton's house and have it out. It was one big screaming match. He had left her in tears, a broken woman. He was too angry at her to feel guilty. Feeling that he needed to get away Lucas went on a trip in the yacht with Andy, his mom, and his little sister. They had gone to the Caribbean, and Lucas used the time to think.

Walking along the beach Lucas realized it wasn't Peyton who had caused Lindsey to be so insecure and ultimately leave, rather it was all his fault. That's when Lucas had started feeling guilty. The feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. He packed up his things and took a plane back to Tree Hill in a frenzy to get Peyton to forgive him. Rushing straight to Peyton's office, he walked in preparing himself for a peace offering but then he saw Peyton he was feeling even more guilty and ashamed.

Peyton sat at her desk reading over some papers. Her face was paler then usual, looking gaunt and tired.

_Flashback _

_He walked in and made his presence known by clearing his throat. _

_Peyton looked up from what she was _ _doing and her face fell. It was the last person she wanted to see. The man who had made her feel like complete shit, and had caused her to rethink all that she was fighting for, making her feel even more insecure. He had caused her life to be horrible for the past three weeks. She couldn't sleep, eat, think, talk or even drive in her car without remembering Lucas._

_Lucas saw that her face fall and he cringed. He knew that he had caused her a lot of pain, "I…" he started. "I know Im probably the last person you want to see right now." _

_She scoffed, "You got that right. What are you doing here? What have I done to ruin your life this time?"_

_Lucas sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "Actually I came here to apologize…" _

_He was interrupted by her bitter laugh. "Apologize? Now you come here and tell me that!? Lucas Scott for the past three weeks I've been sitting around trying to figure out what I did wrong. I admit that trying to come in between you and Lindsey may have not been innocent at all, but you were the one who gave into it!! It's not my fault that I drive an effing Comet! It's more like your fault since you wrote a book about it!" Peyton was fuming. All the feelings that had been stored up were pouring out. _

_Lucas was desperate. "I know, you're right." Peyton looked up, tears streaming down her face. She wasn't really expecting him to give in. _

_He continued "… I realized that I was the one who was wrong. I was blaming you for all my mistakes and all my screw ups, when the person who really deserved all the blame was me. The truth is Peyton, you are number one in my heart. You will always be. I…I…_

_I love you Peyton." _

_Though that was exactly what Peyton had wanted to hear since she came back to Tree Hill, she couldn't forgive him so easily. "Lucas…" _

_Lucas blew out the breath that he had been holding in for a while. He swore under his breath. Peyton flew out of her chair, standing in front of him she cupped his face. "You know how I feel about you Luke, but I don't know if I can trust all that comes out of your mouth. How about taking it slow? First lets rebuild our friendship. I need to know if I can trust you." _

_Lucas nodded. "Ok, friends." They hugged, and Lucas gave Peyton a sweet kiss on top of her head. _

"_Seeya around Peyt." And with that Lucas left. The whole way home he was thinking "God, I'm going to fight for you Peyton Sawyer." _

23oth23oth

After practice Lucas got into his mustang, and started driving. He didn't know exactly where he was going but he was just driving. Sooner or later he found himself at the river court. It was still light out, and the weather was great for playing. He turned in the direction of the court, "damn" he thought, someone was already there. He looked to see if it was any one he knew, maybe his brother, or one of his team members. Lucas squinted and saw that it was neither. It was a girl!

"Wow" he murmured. In all of his years at the river court Lucas had never seen a girl play there. Of course Brooke, Haley or Peyton attempted to play with the boys back in the past, but never had he seen a girl seriously playing since his friend Faith **(season 3 when Peyton goes to visit Ellie and Lucas meets up with a friend)** had moved away. Ok, fine he had seen a girl play there, but not for a really long time.

Silently Lucas got out of his car and inched closer to the court wanting to get a closer look. The girl about 5"8, she looked to be about 16 and didn't seem to notice Lucas, she was so engrossed in the game. She had her headphones in her ears, and was just shooting around. Lay ups, jump shots, and three pointers she was making her shots more than missing them.

Intrigued, Lucas inched closer and closer and watched the girl. She smirked a little, furrowing her brow, and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her form was exquisite. He watched as she went up for her lay up she jumped up off her right foot, bringing her left foot in. She had a great hook shot, standing still and throwing the ball lightly over her head, remaining with a great follow through. It was what she did next that completely she had taken a jump shot which bounced off the back board, quickly she had ran to catch the ball jumping, while still in the air she shot. The ball did a toilet bowl around the rim, and finally went in. She smiled with satisfaction.

Lucas was approaching the court, he needed to talk to this girl. He had never seen someone that age and that gender play like that. She was better than some of the guys on his team. He was now standing by the picnic table, yet the girl still didn't seem to notice.

She had taken her spot at the foul line, the very same spot he had gone so many times before. He watched as she set herself. Her feet were shoulder width apart. With her shoulders squared she held the ball mainly in her right hand, using the left hand only for support. She bent her knees, and shot while standing up straight, holding her perfect follow through. The ball went in through the hoop, with the glorious sound of a _swish._

The ball had bounced towards Lucas and he picked it up, that's when Sarah saw him.

Sarah was surprised. This was Lucas Scott the coach of the boys infamous Tree Hill Ravens, not only that, he was extremely hot, even for a guy who was like 8 years older than her. "Eww" she thought to herself. But seriously what was he doing here? How long had he been there without her noticing? And why the hell was he watching her?

Lucas saw the girls expression, realizing he may have freaked her out he quickly asked "Where did you learn to play?" He shot the ball, it went in with the satisfying sound of a _swish._

Sarah rebounded the ball, and held it under one arm. She shrugged, "My dad played, he put me on the town team where we used to live in New Jersey and I was on my middle school team." Sarah immediately regretted saying that because now that entire she had on her mind was memories of her and her father playing basketball.

Lucas nodded in understanding. "Whats your name?" he asked.

"Sarah Preston." Sarah said nervously. Why was Lucas Scott asking her so many questions? It was starting to get a little weird, he was totally starting to freak her out.

"Look Mr. Scott, I've got to get going, its starting to get dark."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah sure, just one more question." Sarah turned towards Lucas.

"Have you ever thought about playing on the team?"

Sarah looked at him with a weird face, "Mr. Scott I don't mean to be rude, but Tree Hill only has a guys team. But I really have to go home now. Have a nice night."

And with that Sarah turned her Ipod on a high volume and started running home.

Completely forgetting the reason he came to the river court in the first place, Lucas got in his car and drove to Nathan and Haley's.

23oth23oth

The whole car ride Lucas was thinking about Sarah Preston. She was an amazing player. He had something in mind, something he would have never thought about. Allowing a girl, Sarah Preston to be specific, to be the newest member of the Tree Hill Ravens.

23oth23oth

Sarah ran all the way home thinking about what had happened at the River Court. That last question Lucas Scott had asked was a little weird. Was he thinking of starting a Lady Ravens team? Was he just asking because he was a really weird person? No it couldn't be, he was too hot to be that weird.

Sarah reached her door and unlocked it. The whole house was dark, which meant her mom still wasn't home. Shocker.

She washed her hands and then took her dinner out of the fridge and put it in the microwave. While waiting for her dinner to heat she dialed her friend, Michelle's number. She told her encounter with Lucas Scott.

"Maybe he thinks your hot?" Michelle said. She was always thinking about boys.

"Eww!" Sarah said truly disgusted. "I know he's hot and all, but he's like eight years older than me, that's gross."

"Well then, this is a maybe, only a maybe, Maybe…." Michelle started, "Maybe he wants you to join the Ravens."

Sarah was quiet. What if she was right? "I don't know. That would be weird, plus I'm not that good" Sarah said unsure.

"Sarah you know you're good," Michelle said, "it may be the reason he was asking you. So anyways let me tell you about this new boy Riley…"

Michelle went on and on about this kid named Riley, but Sarah wasn't listening at all, she was still thinking about joining the Tree Hill Ravens.

23oth23oth

Lucas drove fast to Nathan and Haley's; he knew Skills would be there because he was watching Jamie tonight thill 7:30. Lucas looked at his watch 7:28. With that he gunned the motor. He arrived at the Scott residence just in time, Nathan and Haley were just walking in.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"I actually have a team thing to discuss. I knew Skills would be here so I ran over."

Lucas, Skill and Nathan sat down at the counter in the kitchen, while Haley cleaned up around the kitchen. Lucas started telling the guys about what he had seen at the river court.

"This girl was amazing!" Lucas said excitedly, "I mean she did an effing allyoop! Some guys on our team can't even do that!"

Nathan was intrigued. "I need to see it to believe it. What's this girls name anyways?" Nathan asked.

"Sarah Preston. Her form was brilliant!"

At the sound of that name Haley perked up. Sarah Preston? "Oh I know her, shes in my first period English class!" The guys all turned to look at Haley, she never really was involved with team discussions. "Yeah I'm surprised she's playing ball. Her father passed away suddenly this summer, and she dropped her three other sports teams. Told all the coaches that she wasn't going to be playing this year. She really hasn't been herself lately."

The guys all stared at Haley with an understanding look.

"So Luke brotha, Why did you run over here so fast to tell us about some girl?" Skills asked.

"Well…" Luke started, "I was kind of wondering if we can let her play on the team."

**Well that was the end of this chapter, hope to update soon!**

**So tell me what you want to do about Brooke? With Owen, With no one? Tell me! **

**Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys heres the next chapter. Ive been on a roll lately with updating but thats because I wont update for another four days. Sorry that there is no Brooke or Peyton in this chapter. Im still trying to tie them into the story. Well I hope you enjoy! Please try and leave a recview  
**

"_Well…" Luke started, "I was kind of wondering if we can let her play on the team." _

23oth23oth

"What!? Are you serious?" Nathan exploded. "You can't be serious."

Lucas nodded. "Think about it this way she could be our secret weapon! Plus well get a lot of publicity. A girl playing in a guys league, and being just as good as any guy on the team, maybe even better."

"I agree with Lucas!" All the guys looked at Haley. Her cheeks flushed a little, she never usually cared about the team this much. "I just think that if she's as good as Lucas says she is, then maybe you should give her a shot."

"Aight, why don't we wait to see how she plays," Added Skills. "Then well consider it as a possibility."

With that the meeting ended, and every one went on their own separate ways.

23oth23oth

The next day Sarah walked into school a little more confident. She was still wearing the converse with a green polo, and dark gray Bermuda shorts. She quickly met up with her friends, and started walking towards their first period classes. As she walked down the hall she saw Lucas Scott, who gave her a small wave and smile, and went on his way.

This did not go unnoticed by Michelle, who gave her a little nudge in the stomach. Sarah rolled her eyes, and her other friend Mackenzie just smiled. They all said good bye to one another and headed off to their first period classes.

23oth23oth

Sarah came to class and saw that her seat that she had occupied yesterday was taken. A little annoyed the only seat left was next to one of the Sophmore basketball jocks. Haley was taking attendance.

"Isaac Peters?" She asked looking around.

"Its Zeke," said the jock sitting next to Sarah. "I only go by Zeke."

"Ok," Haley said. "Zeke it is." She continued attendance giving Sarah a small smile when her name was called.

Sarah loved Mrs. Scott, she was a great teacher, and was really cool too. She really couldn't wait to start the first assignment. Luckily she only had to wait a couple of minutes.

"So our first novel that well be reading together in class is_ A Mice of Men_ by John Steinbeck. It's a great heroic novel set in the late 1930's around the time of the Great Depression…"

Sarah zoned out, _A Mice of Men? _That was a book that she had read with her father two years ago. There was no way she was emotionally stable to read that book without crying every time she read it. Her eyes started tearing at the thought.

"Stop crying!" she told herself, wiping her eyes with her thumbs, hoping Zeke wouldn't see her. I have to be strong. She was going to read this book, and block out all the memories that she knew would come flooding back to her. It was going to be hard, but it was just part of the process of moving on.

23oth23oth

"Okay" said Luke, "If she decides to go to the river court tonight it will probably be the same time as last night, before dark. We will have to be there already, stationed in our cars so that she doesn't see us." Lucas said excited about his plan.

Lucas, Skills, and Nathan were in the gym office, planning out a way to see Sarah Preston play. Skills was right, in order to consider her to be a possibility, Nathan and Skills needed to see her in action.

Their plan was to watch Sarah play from their cars. Though it seemed a little shady, they knew that if Sarah had known that all the coaches were watching her, she may be a little freaked out and could leave.

"This seems a little….." Nathan started trying to find the right word.

"Pedophilic?" Skills added. Nathan nodded.

"Guys, when you see this girl play you'll be amazed." Lucas assured them.

23oth23oth

2:30 the last bell had ring, the second day of school was officially over. Today happened to be Soccer tryouts, and Sarah was in a rush to get out of school so no one asked her why she wasn't trying out.

Sarah dumped all her stuff in her locker as quickly as she could, "almost out" she thought.

"Sarah!" Sarah turned around. Too late! Her friend Mackenzie was calling her. She slammed her locker, and leaned her head against it and then stood up.

"Hey Mac." She said feigning a smile, she knew exactly how this conversation would turn out.

Mackenzie was one of Sarah's closest friends. She had been on more sports teams than Sarah, known to be one of the best athletes in Tree Hill. She was also really cool and down to earth. Unlike Michelle, boys weren't always on Mac's mind. Mackenzie and Sarah were usually together, and were sometimes just really weird.

" Hey bud, you sure you're not trying out for soccer? you're probably going to start this year." Mackenzie said, trying to get through to her friend.

"Yeah Mac, I'm sure, I think this year im going to take a break from Soccer. I was thinking that I'll concentrate more on school, you know getting better grades and stuff." Sarah said shrugging.

"Bud, you have like the best grades already, theres no such thing as an A plus plus, you're at the highest you can get." Mackenzie said, a little puzzled rolling her eyes.

"Listen Mac, I know that soccer means a lot to you, but Im kinda not into it right now. Im not into doing really anything right now." Sarah said shrugging her voice soft, and tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

Mackenzie smiled softly and gave Sarah a hug. "Kay bud, but if you change your mind theres always a spot open to you." Sarah nodded and went on her way.

Haley James Scott had overheard the ending of the conversation, and watched as Sarah walked out of school looking at her shoes. Maybe Lucas' idea of having her on the team wasn't that great after all.

23oth23oth

Sarah walked home, not really looking at her surroundings. She was thinking about playing some basketball like she did yesterday. Then she remembered Lucas Scott watching her. No she decided shell just go on a run and see where that took her.

Sure enough it took her to the river court, and she went to the bushes to retrieve the ball. She just started dribbling when her first memory hit her.

_Flashback_

_Sarah was about twelve years old, in her driveway in New Jersey holding a basketball on her hip. Her dad was teaching her. _

"_/Being able to dribble properly is very important in a game, If theres a fast break opportunity you want to be able to get down to the other side of the court as fast and as efficiently as you ccan. There are two ways a fastbreak can be ruined if someone catches you from behind, or if the person looses their dribble from all the excitement. So were going to go on a little run, but heres the catch, were going to run a mile dribbling a basketball. You do it fully, and I'll take you out for dinner and Ice Cream. You lose your dribble, you have to go running with me for a full week. " _

_Sarah nodded. She was accepting the challenge. And they began their trot around the neighborhood. Sure enough Sarah lost her dribble several times, her dad had won the bet. _

_When they had arrived back home, Sarah and her father weren't even dribbling any more. The sat down on the front steps leading to the house. _

"_Ok, so we definitely have to work on that." Sarah's dad said chuckling. Sarah nodded. No ice cream or pizza for her tonight. _

"_Listen to this. How about I teach you some drills to work on your dribbling so that it will get better. If you learn them quickly and do well, Ill reconsider taking you out to dinner. _

_Sarah smile, and jumped up willing to learn. _

23oth23oth

So since that day Sarah had been doing the same dribbling drills. As she got older, making them a little more complex. It had been a long time since she had practiced them so picking upp the ball she began.

She picked up the ball smacking it with her hands getting used to the feeling of the ball. Then bouncing it once she started running. Up and down the court she ran, first dribbling with her strongest hand, her left, and then with her right. Soon she starting doing crossovers, behind the back, through the legs. She then picked up an extra ball and started dribbling two balls. Up and down the court she ran, her head up, brow furrowed trying to concentrate. She then starting alternating the balls, while one was up the other was down. She created a soothing rhythm of the balls.

She was already starting to sweat and she didn't even start shooting around yet. Kicking one ball to the side, she started doing her lay up drill. Soon she had abandoned any sort of repertoire and started shooting around for fun. . Lay ups, jump shots, and three pointers she was making her shots more than missing them. She then moved to the half court line. Setting herself she went for the shot. Using power in her knees and arms. She bent her elbows in and jumped. For a few satisfying second she watched the ball which had not even touched the back board or the rim, just swish in. She smiled. Of course it was a risky shot, one that was never really taken in games but she did it anyways.

Rebounding the ball Sarah started shooting around again. She still didn't know she was being watched by four guys in the silver Range Rover parked not too far from the car.

23oth23oth

The guys were stunned. Lucas was right that girl was incredible. She had great form and her drills were similar to the ones that they did with the team.

Jamie, who had tagged along, since the Scotts couldn't find a babysitter after Carrie, was amazed. "Wow Daddy she's good." He said. His father nodded too enthralled to say anything else.

He watched as Sarah stood at half court and got ready to shoot. "There is no way she's making this one." He told Lucas and Skill.

"Watch." Said Lucas, having faith that Sarah could make it.

And sure enough, two seconds later she made it with out the help of the back board or the rim.

That had Jamie convinced and soon enough he was opening the door of the car, and started running towards the court. "Let's go play!" he shouted.

The guys were a little nervous, but maybe Sarah would stay and join them, showing them what she had in a game situation.

The guys walked onto the court as Sarah had mastered another free throw. Lucas nodded to her and said "Guys this is Sarah Preston. She's the best girl to ever walk the river court." They all said hey, and introduced themselves. Except for Jamie who was hiding behind Nathan's leg, all of his courage earlier had disappeared.

"And what's your name?" Sarah asked pointing to Jamie. She loved little kids and hated that she had no other siblings.

"Jamie…" he said quietly coming out of his hiding place.

"Well Jamie, Do you play ball like the big guys over here?" She asked bending down to the kid's eye level.

He nodded. "Well show me," She challenged. She passed him the ball and he took it eagerly and starting dribbling and running to the basket. He used a lot of force and tossed it up and banked it. A round of applause was given to Jamie from all his fans. He smiled brightly.

"I have an idea why don't we play 2 on 3, me Daddy and Sarah, against Uncle Lucas and Uncle Skills." The guys nodded and thanked Jamie silently for giving them an opportunity to play.

"Ok," Sarah agreed. "But only for a little bit, your mom gave me a lot of home work to do tonight."

They all chuckled.

Sarah was taking out the ball. "Don't play easy on me boys!" She said checking the ball to Lucas. The guys smiled, they definitely liked this girl.

23oth23oth

The game was well underway. Jamie had quit after he realized it was a little too intense for him. Sarah was on fire. She had made 10 of hers and Nathan's 23 points. Two three pointers and two other shots. This was her first pick up game with people other than her father. It felt great to be on the court again she thought while running to the base line. Nathan passed her the ball, and soon enough Skills was trying to play defense on her. Unfortunately for Skills, Sarah turned sideways and made a perfect hook shot. _Swish! _

Jamie cheered for her, and Skills scratched his head.

"And I believe that's a game." Nathan laughed looking at his brother and friend. He high fived Sarah, who smiled. "You're an awesome player," Nathan said to Sarah. "Lucas told me about you yesterday, but I had to see it for myself. He was right. You exceeded my expectations."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks. But I haven't played for real in a while…" She trailed off, blocking out any sad thoughts that were bound to come up.

"Well actually, that's why were here." Lucas said to her, looking at the guys the both nodded. "How would you like to join the Ravens?"

**Dun Dun Dun….. Hope you liked it. **

**I wont be updating till at least Tuesday. **

**Please leave a review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I couldnt use the computer for religious purposes, and then the next day I chilled with friends. **

**First of all thanks for all your reviews and suggestions, they make me much happier about my work, So here is Chapter 4. Sorry not that much Breyton Im still trying to fit them in somehow. SO now chapter 4**

"_Well actually, that's why were here." Lucas said to her, looking at the guys the both nodded. "How would you like to join the Ravens?" _

23oth23oth

Sarah just stared at them dumbfounded. Her mouth was open a little. Was she hearing them correctly? They wanted her, Sarah Beth Preston to play on the Ravens. Her mind was racing what was she going to do?

On one hand, she told everyone she wasn't playing any sports. She wasn't going to go back on her word. She said it and she meant it, No sports. She already backed down from soccer, lacrosse, track, any other team that actually has a girl's team at Tree Hill High School.

On the other hand, this was basketball. This was her favorite sport! And she had automatically made the team! She could play basketball for hours, and really enjoy playing it.

But….. she would be playing with all the arrogant basketball jerks who wouldn't want a girl on their team. They would all protest and ruin her experience on the team. Would it even be worth it?

She had made up her mind.

23oth23oth

Sarah looked at the guys and Jamie waiting there for her to say something.

"I know it isn't every day that you give people positions to play on the Ravens, and I know that its an honor to join. But I think Im going to have to decline your offer."

"But-"Lucas started but was interrupted.

" I don't know how much thought you put into this before hand, but did you ever think about how the other guys on the team would react to having a girl on the team? Plus playing in a guys league is very difficult. They wouldn't play fair. But the real reason I can't accept your offer is because I decided that I was dropping sports all together. I just can't to do it this year. So thanks again for the offer. I have to go. Nice to meet you guys. Jamie, work on that jump shot!"

With that she smiled and turned to walk home, leaving the guys confused.

Just as she was about to start jogging, Lucas called out to her.

"Hey Sarah!" She turned towards the voice. "Youre a really great player, better than some of the guys on our team don't doubt yourself okay?" She nodded. "Just think about it, the offer still stands." With that final note she turned to leave.

23oth23oth

Peyton set the table as Brooke put Maya down in the crib. They decided to have a big "family" dinner. Inviting all their friends over to their house for dinner, as a get together, just like they did when they were younger. So The Scotts, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, and Lucas, were coming. Along with Mouth, Millicent, and Skills. Together they would eat dinner and just chill. They hadn't had a real get together since the summer, when everyone was at the beach. Now was a perfect time.

Mouth and Millicent came first, then Haley, then last all the guys and Jamie. Jamie came in running to give Brooke a hug.

"Aunt Brooke, did you make dinner?" He asked his little blue eyes shining.

"No silly, you know I don't cook well I ordered in and got a special kids meal for you!"

"Yes!" The boy exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. Brooke Davis was a lot of things: smart, funny, witty, artistic, sneaky, beautiful, a great designer, and a great new mom. One thing that she couldn't do was cook. She was not to be trusted in a kitchen.

Soon everyone sat down and light dinner banter had begun, Brooke was talking about Maya. Haley and Peyton were discussing with everyone their new ideas with the album, and then the guys began telling everyone about the team. They soon came to discuss Sarah Preston.

"I don't believe she turned down our offer. I mean, who wouldn't want to be part of the Ravens." Lucas said truly confused.

"Well I wouldn't either if I would be the only girl on a team of 13 boys." Peyton interjected.

"Shes still hurting over her fathers death that's why she turned it down." Haley said quietly. Everyone turned to her. "I mean, I cant say exactly how she feels, but she used to be on five different teams at school, an all around athlete, and she just dropped all of them. Didn't go to any practices or tryouts. I heard her talking to one of her friends in the hall today saying she was dropping all sports because she just wasn't into it. I mean if she wants to she will do it, just don't pressure her."

The guys looked at her and nodded. Just then they heard a dull bouncing sound. It seemed like Jamie, who had left the table a while ago was playing ball.

Haley frowned. She had told Jamie so many times that he was not allowed to play ball inside the house. "Jamie!" she called. "Are you playing ball?"

Jamie came running when he heard his name. "No. Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton dont have any basketballs for me to play with."

"Oh okay. Sorry hunny, go back and play. Does any one else here that?" Haley asked.

The sound was unmistakable to the crowd. It was the sound a ball makes when being bounced against the black top.

"I think its coming from outside." Lucas got up, and walked to the front window. Sure enough there it was. A girl, about 5"8, was dribbling the ball on her drive way, occasionally going up for the shot. Her form was unmistakable. "Holy. Crap. You guys are neighbors with Sarah Preston!"

23oth23oth

Sarah had gotten home, a little bit in a daze. Lucas Scott had asked her to join the team. Michelle was right. Holy Crap, that girl knew everything. She made a mental note to always listen to Michelle.

The house was dark when she came in. Once again her mom was not home, nor was her house keeper. She checked the messages. One new message. She pressed the play button.

"Hey Sarah sweetie, its Mommy. Just calling to tell you that I'm not going to be home till late tonight, maybe around ten. I'm on call in the hospital tonight. Just order some dinner, and leave a little for me. Use the credit card I left in your desk drawer. I hate to leave you all alone tonight maybe ask Michelle, or Mackenzie to come over. I know that it seems like every night I seem to be coming home late, but I'm trying to come home earlier from now on. Call me if you need anything."

Sarah sighed. Once again left at home alone tonight. It didn't used to be this way. Last year there was always at least one parent home. But ever since her fathers death, it seemed that her mom had been working much more.

She texted Mackenzie, who never answered back. She tried calling Michelle, but then realized that she had a date with Riley tonight. She was too fed up to try and find another friend to come over.

After ordering something to eat Sarah sat down at the kitchen table and opened _Of Mice and Men. _She had read the first few paragraphs five times. She didn't remember it being this boring, not when reading it with her dad. Frustrated she closed the book and slid it to the other end of the table.

Her mind was racing. She had been offered a position on the Tree Hill Ravens, and she had turned it down. What the hell was she thinking? This was her dream. She always wanted to play basketball. Maybe even go to Duke and be a Lady Blue Devil. But she wasn't going to get there if she wasn't on the team.

Her food came and she ate quickly. Her mind was still on over haul. All she could think of was Basketball. Finishing her food she went out to the driveway through the garage. Taking out her lacrosse stick she started throwing a ball against a special net. That soon got boring. She then took out a hockey stick and tried dribbling the ball around, that didn't satisfy her sudden need for activity either. She had gone through almost every piece of sporting equipment in the garage; her tennis racket, her soccer ball, a ribstick, a skate board, a jump rope were all lying scattered on her front lawn and drive way.

Soon enough she gave in to her conscience and went to the crate of basketballs. In the small crate were six balls, three mens balls and three womens balls. The mens basket balls had belonged to her father, and he had always wanted the best brand for his big hands. He always said that they made him play the best, even though everyone knows that it wasn't the actual ball you played with, it was the way you used the ball that counts.

She picked one up, hesitating. She knew that if she was to join the team she would only be using the bigger basket balls. So she took out another one and decided to start up her drills again.

She picked up the ball smacking it with her hands getting used to the feeling of the ball. Then bouncing it once she started running. Up and down the street she ran, just like she had done with her father long ago. She first started dribbling with her strongest hand, her left, and then with her right. Soon she starting doing crossovers, behind the back, through the legs. She then picked up an extra ball and started dribbling two balls. Up and down the court she ran, her head up, brow furrowed trying to concentrate. She then starting alternating the balls, while one was up the other was down. She created a soothing rhythm of the balls. She walked towards her driveway just dribbling two balls and thinking. Thinking about everything.

"Stop thinking." She told herself, she was driving herself nuts. Seriously, she hadn't done this much thinking since…since…since ever in her life. She dropped one of the balls and started shooting around in her driveway hoop.

She had been avoiding using this hoop in the driveway for a while. It held too many memories. The day they moved to Tree Hill after she found out that the high school didn't have a girls basketball team, she made her dad buy the best hoop the sporting goods store had. She played there with her dad all summer, spring, and fall. When ever the weather was nice they would have a friendly one-on-one. But then she got caught up in school, and boys, and sports, and her friends, and soon the one-on-ones became scarce. She couldn't even remember her last time she played with him.

She didn't even try and remember, it would just conjure up bad memories. So brushing aside her thoughts, she started to shoot.

23oth23oth

The guys were the first to hop up from the table including Mouth. They stood kneeling on Brooke and Peyton's couch. It was quite a funny sight for the girls who walked in a second later. They got close to the window. Sarah Preston was standing in the middle of the street dribbling two balls. Soon enough she stopped and threw one ball into her front yard which was littered with balls, and hockey sticks. Kicking her skateboard aside she started to shoot around.

"Watch." Said Lucas.

And there she was, just shooting around for the second time in a day, not knowing she was being watched.

"Wow." Said Mouth. "She's good. I don't think I've ever seen a girl play like that. Ever."

"Dude." Nathan said not taking his eyes off the girl. "I said the same thing."

"The girl is good." Peyton said also watching Sarah sink another jump-shot. "I don't think I've ever seen a girl in Tree Hill play basketball. I feel like it was always the guys thing."

"That's because girls never actually cared about the sport, just the guys who played it." Said Brooke smirking.

Haley just quietly watched Sarah enjoy herself. She was good, no doubt about it. But was this pressure that her husband and her best friend were putting on this girl right? She didn't want Sarah to regret her choices.

"Okay enough staring at this basketball chick!" Brooke exclaimed, making everyone jump. "You guys are getting kind of stalkerish."

Reluctantly everyone peeled away from the window, and helped Brooke clean up.

23oth23oth

"Bye!" called Jamie, walking out the door. Dinner was over, and everything was cleaned up. The Scotts were the last to go.

Lucas was getting a ride from the his brother, and went to the car which was parked across the street. Right next to Sarah Prestons house.

Sarah had lay down in the grass tossing the ball up and down. She was thinking again, she couldn't get her mind to stop. She was making a mental pros and cons list to joining the team. She was deep in thought when she heard her name being called.

"Hey Sarah!" she looked up and saw it was Jamie. She smiled, a little confused. What was he doing at her house?

She looked up and saw Lucas, Haley and Nathan who all smiled at her.

"Hey what are you doing here champ?" She asked Jamie, sitting up.

"You live across from my Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke. We went there for dinner, even though we ate take out." He said matter of factly.

"You seem to be in all the places were going tonight." Lucas said laughing a little. He really hoped that this girl didn't think he was stalking her.

Sarah nodded. "What are all these toys?" Jamie asked eyeing the skateboard.

She chuckled, now fully standing up and pick up her lacrosse stick with a well mastered spin. "I was bored, so I took everything out of my garage. It wasn't the best idea because now I have to clean everything up." Looking around she didn't realize how big a mess she had made. "If someone was to look in my garage they would think that a family with three boys lived here, when really its just me."

"Are you home alone?" Haley asked. She was curious why Sarah had been in the dark all alone.

"Yeah, my moms at the hospital." She said kicking the soccer ball into the garage.

"Hospital? Is everything all right." Nathan asked concerned.

"Oh no, its not a bad thing. My moms a doctor shes on call tonight, shes usually in the hospital late." Sarah said calmly, picking up the skateboard and putting it in the flower beds.

"Oh okay." Lucas said. "Have you thought at all about my offer before?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

Haley quickly interjected. "Lucas, leave her alone, let her decide on her own."

"Actually I kinda made up my mind." Said Sarah softly. "My dad died exactly three months ago from tomorrow. If I was given this offer during the time when he was alive he would have pressed me to do what I want, follow my heart. He probably wouldn't approve what I'm doing right now, dropping all my sports and everything. He would want me to move on, and sports would be perfect way. But I know that though he would have never pressured me to say yes, or to do anything I wasn't sure of, like joining the team. But I know if I did, he would have been so proud. So in his memory, im going to accept your offer. I'll join the Ravens."

Sarah smiled. She was glad she said yes. She was proud, and felt that it needed to be shared.

Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were moved. They didn't expect that.

Lucas was the first to speak. "Thanks Sarah, that means a lot. I know that your dad must be really proud of you. You're going to be great. Welcome to the team." He said smiling.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah welcome. We'll see you at practice tomorrow." He said, scooping up Jamie who was tired and clinging to his leg.

"Good night Sarah, see you first period." Said Haley smiling. She was moved almost to tears by Sarah's little speech. With that the Scotts got in their car and drove off.

Satisfied and happy, Sarah plopped down on the grass smiling.

**Hope you liked it. The drama will start once she joins the team. **

**please leave a review they really make me more confident about my work, and help me update faster. Hope to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well heres the next chapter. Thank you to all those who have been reviewing and reading the story. This is going to be an intense chapter. Its based alot off of the episode when the girls were stuck in the library. I hope you all appreciate these daily updates because once i have tons of work again this wont be happening.  
**

**So without here you go, Chapter 5. **

Sarah walked into school the next day rejuvenated. Along with her messenger school bag was her gym bag for practice. She felt like this was going to be a great day, even though it had the possibility of turning into hell. But Sarah was thinking positive. Today was going to be a great day.

She figured the coaches had not told the team that she was joining them. As far as she knew she was going to be the first girl to ever play basketball for Tree Hill. She smiled to herself and walked into the school.

23oth23oth

"We so should have thought about this before we made the offer." Said Skills rubbing his temples.

The guys were in the gym office trying to figure out how they were going to tell the team about Sarah joining the team.

"Well they are for sure going to pretend she wasn't there. I mean I did it too when Lucas joined the team. I didn't pass him the ball, blocked his shots. His game totally suffered." Nathan snickered. "Boy was I dumb back then to try and do that, I mean Lucas made the wining shot at the state championship."

"Thanks bro, but seriously what are we going to do about these guys. We better hope that they don't find out till practice because we are so screwed."

The guys all nodded in return. This was going to be a tough day.

23oth23oth

Sarah came to her locker, and there she saw a mad looking Mackenzie.

Shit, thought Sarah. There goes my good day.

When Sarah had made her decision she immediately called Michelle, admitting that once again she was right, and that she had accepted the coaches offer. Then her mom came home and Sarah told her mom, who was equally thrilled. She had totally forgot about Mackenzie. She knew she would be mad. After all she had ditched soccer, and just picked up basketball a few hours later. Mackenzie was not the type to get mad, she was actually too nice at times. But when something interfered with soccer, it was bad.

"Hey Kenz." Sarah said feigning a smile.

No answer. That was a bad sign.

"I'm guessing you heard about basketball then?" Sarah said nervously. Mackenzie nodded in response. "Look Kenz." I said turning to her. "I have been playing basketball all my life. Me and my dad played, that's just what we did together. Of course we did other things together, but basketball was the most special. I was given an opportunity that I would have never dreamed possible. My dad would have been so proud of me. You and I both know that he would have wanted me to do it. I'm sorry if dropping soccer is what led to this, but really I want to do this, for both me and my dad. I hope you can support my decision." She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

She looked at Mackenzie, who had a blank expression. She was processing the information. Then she broke out a smile. One big toothy smile that Mackenzie was known for.

"Sarah. I'm sorry. But that's awesome. You're going to be on the Tree Hill Ravens!!" She squealed.

I smiled briefly, but then I realized someone may have heard. "Shhh, I don't know if the rest of the team knows."

"Uhh Sarah, a little too late. Michelle was with Riley, who's on the team, when you called her about joining the Ravens. He's probably told the whole team already." She said

Shit. Now my good day was totally ruined. I would get all the stares and silent treatment from the basketball team.

23oth23oth

The members of the Tree Hill Ravens were all sitting at a table out on the quad. Riley Harrisson had been out on a date with Michelle Gold when her friend Sarah Preston had called. She said that Lucas Scott had offered her a spot on the team, and after thinking it over she accepted.

"That can't be true. It's against league rules." Said Ethan, a senior who was on the team for three years now.

"No its not. There's nothing that says the league is only for one gender, I guess they assumed that a team would never be co-ed." Said Ryder, a very preppy senior who was really smart. He was looking at league rules on his computer.

"I am not playing with a girl on the team. That's an insult to all the guys." Said Zeke, a sophomore with a killer crossover. He was one of the few who had made the team in his freshman year. This year he was placed as captain because the coaches thought that he showed true leadership potential.

"Why?" Asked Jackson. Jackson Hughes was new to Tree Hill also. He came in the middle of his Freshman year, and was now a junior. His older sisters all played ball at their high schools in Montana. They all played college ball for their schools. He learned to play with his sisters. They had taught him everything he knew, having a girl on the team wasn't a big deal to him. "She's probably on the team because she's really good. There is no reason that it's insulting at all."

All the guys looked at Jackson.

Jackson shrugged. "All I'm saying is don't flip out till you see her play."

The guys ignored Jack, this was serious. No girl was going to take away their playing time or their positions no matter what.

Landon, a senior shooting guard, and co - captain along with Zeke, spoke up. This is what were going to do. Were going to freeze her out. I don't care how good she is, but we are not passing to that girl. Do not rebound for her, don't pass to her, and when shes on offence defend her like there is no tomorrow. There is no way that this girl is playing on our team. There's no way she's good enough, her daddy probably paid for her to join the team."

The guys snickered. Landon was right; they had to freeze out this girl. Tease her and play with her until she was fed up and quit.

23oth23oth

First period was probably the worst of all first periods that Sarah would ever encounter. The word had gotten out about her joining the Ravens. She knew it the second she walked into class going towards her new seat, when Zeke Peters and Conner Scotch whispered something to each other, then pointed at her and immediately turned their backs.

Great, Sarah thought. They for sure knew. Haley had started class discussing something about the book that they were reading. She hadn't read it of course, so she opened the book and followed along, taking neat and careful notes.

Ten minutes into class Sarah got a note on her desk. She looked up and saw Zeke smirking slightly, looking at his book. Sarah opened the note and read it over.

Don't think you can just walk onto the team with out a fight.

You might as well back out now.

What kind of note was that? Sarah felt both intimidated and felt the need to laugh. She had expected this, and she knew that she was going to have to face the music and play. But this note was just lame. She snorted and rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zeke frown. With that he started writing another note to send to Conner. She crumpled the note and put her eyes on her book. Boy, this was really going to be a long day.

23oth23oth

Usually, Sarah Preston would love when the last bell of the day would ring. That is everyday but today.

All day Sarah had put up with the comments, and the pointing and the whispering, and all the guys checking her out from behind. She hated how all these guys were judging her, they hadn't even seen her play yet, they had no right.

After saying good bye to all her friends, Sarah grabbed her stuff and headed towards the gym. She changed quickly and went out to the gym. All the guys were there already shooting around. So she picked up the ball and went to the basket in the corner near the coaches. The guys wouldn't start anything up if the coaches were in sight.

Lucas blew his whistle and suddenly the gym was silent. The cheerleaders weren't there today, so the team had the gym to themselves.

"Everybody listen up!" Lucas said, his voice was full of authority. "For those of you who havent realized, we have a new member to our team. This is Sarah Preston, shes going to be our new shooting guard." A bunch of groans were heard from the people who were shooting guards. Zeke shot her a look that could kill. Sarah wanted to shrink into her skin. This was going to be even worse.

"Ok y'all, here da rules." Said Skills, "Don't think were stupid, we know that you guys are going to freeze her out. So anyone who even tries to freeze her out is running suicides. One set for each time you don't pass to her, or don't treat her like a team mate. Is that clear?" Skills asked in a firm voice.

People grumbled in response.

"Ok! Everyone up and get into lay up lines." Skills yelled, fed up with their behavior.

Everyone stood up and split into two lines, one was the line that shot, the other rebounded the ball. Sarah was hesitant and reluctantly went to the back of the rebounding line. In front of her was the junior, Caleb Goodman, who turned around and frowned. The line was moving fast and Sarah made herself concentrate.

Her turn for the rebound, she quickly retrieved it and passed it to the next person on the line, with a crisp hard pass. And quickly ran to the back of the shooting line. She waited her turn for the ball. A boy named William Neta, passed her the ball using all his strength, so that is would hurt when she caught it. Getting over her jammed finger really fast she took two dribbles and went up for the lay up. It went right in. No one came for her rebound. Playing it off, she took her own rebound and threw it to the guy who was behind her named Austin Adar. Lucas blew his whistle.

"Who was supposed to get that rebound?" Lucas yelled. All was silent, everyone looked at a boy named Daniel, who reluctantly raised his hand. "Well Daniel, you will be the first to run a set of suicides, after practice is over. Now get back to what you're doing."

They finished the lay up drill and went straight to the two-on-three-two-on-one drill. There would be two people on one side of the court, and three people would run down and try and score against the two people who were down there. The person who would took the shot would play defense on the two people who had been the defenders before. The two remaining people would be the defenders to the next team of three.

Unfortunately for Sarah, by luck of the draw, she was placed with Landon and Zeke the two captains, and best players on the team. Going down as a team of three Zeke had the ball. He then passed it to Landon, who took the jump shot and scored. That left Zeke and Sarah alone to be the next defenders. Sarah looked over to Zeke and looked him up and down.

She had never noticed how hot he actually was. He had dark green eyes, and auburn hair. He stood at about 6"5, and had long legs, and very muscular arms. His face was oval and he had a protruding jaw bone that made his face look very masculine. He was clean shaven and at the moment his brow was furrowed in concentration. He soon caught Sarah looking at him and smirked.

Sure he thought she was hot. Her straight brown hair was thrown in a ponytail and was bouncing around. She wore short shorts, which showed her beautifully tanned and muscular long legs. She was only wearing a wife beater with her sports bra underneath, which revealed her broad shoulders and beautifully toned legs. He saw her and scowled. Just because she was hot didn't mean he was going to be nice to her.

The next team of three came running down the court. They smirked thinking that Zeke would be the only one playing defense. Jackson came down the court dribbling, and passed the ball to Ryder, who was positioned near Zeke. Seeing that he couldn't shoot, he passed the ball to William, who was being guarded by Sarah. He went up, getting ready to shoot when suddenly…._SLAP! _ Sarah had completely stuffed William by whacking the ball out of his hands. The coaches whistled, and the boys looked on in amazement. Holy crap, she _was_ good!

Sarah smirked and ran down the court on offense with an embarrassed William playing defense mainly on Zeke. She was open, but Zeke wasn't passing. "Im open!" she yelled.

Zeke just rolled his eyes and shot anyways. He missed. The coaches blew their whistles.

"Isaac Peters!" Ouch full name, Sarah thought. "What the hell do you think youre doing?! Sarah was open the whole time! For that, you're doing two sets of suicides after practice!" Zeke just rolled his eyes in response to Lucas. "Now it's three. If you don't fix your attitude, it will go straight o ten."

Things were still a little rocky when the team had started scrimmaging. No one was passing to her, that was except for Jackson Hughes. He had passed the ball to her twice and each time she took the shot, having it end with a satisfying _swish._ Though they wouldn't admit it, the team was shocked. The girl was good.

Zeke however wouldn't quit the eye rolling. He had to run ten suicides already, where as the rest of the team only had to run five at most. The coaches were getting fed up.

Lucas blew the whistle. "Zeke! Go sit on the bench. I have had enough."

Zeke had had enough too. "Damn it Coach! What the hell is a girl doing on our team? Is this a joke? Because that's what its starting to look like! No respectable basketball team has a girl on it. Why is she here? Did Daddy buy her way onto the team?" Zeke yelled sneering.

23oth23oth

All the blood had rushed out of Sarahs face. She had expected an out burst, but nothing this serious. How dare they disrespect her and her father. Obviously they didn't know about her father, but still they were crossing the line.

23oth23oth

Lucas was fuming. He hadn't expected this. He looked over to Sarah who was trying to keep it together.

"My dad died this summer dumbass. Never talk about my father or me that way ever!" Sarah was boiling with anger, her face was contorted with pain and fury.

She threw the ball that she was holding with all her might at Zeke's head. The ball had narrowly missed the side of his head. She went grabbed her bag from the bleachers. She was trying to contain her tears, she was not going to cry in front of all these guys. She took her stuff and head out the door, slamming it behind her.

23oth23oth

The gym was silent.

Zeke stood there being swallowed by guilt. He never thought that this would happen. He just wanted her to leave; he didn't want to cause her any pain.

"Are you happy now?!" Lucas roared. Lucas was really mad. "Fifty suicides. All of you!!" Lucas slammed down his clipboard he put his head in his head. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. Im open to all suggestions and questions at this point.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys heres the next chapter. I wont be updating for a while, I have a lot of work for school, and so i really need to focus on that. So heres the next chapter. Hope you all like it, **

**Now im watching One Tree Hill. Got to go. **

The only sound in the gym was the sound of sneakers screeching against the gym floor. The boys were running and thinking. One boy in particular was thinking pretty hard. Isaac Peters, known to all by Zeke, had just done something horrible. Granted it wasn't the worst thing he had ever done before, but ha had never felt this guilty ever in his life.

23oth23oth

Isaac Peters had lived in Tree Hill all of his life. His dad was a local contractor, with a really bad temper. His mom didn't stay around long; she was clinically depressed, and was checked in and out of rehab. Life at home wasn't exactly that comforting and it caused Zeke to spin out of control.

Starting in his elementary school days Zeke had been a really bad kid. He had been caught by the cops for shoplifting, breaking into stores; he even knocked down a woman to steal her purse. The cops had told Zeke he had to shape up, because if he was caught one more time he was going to juvie.

After that threat and one serious beating from his father, Zeke took the threat seriously. He ditched all his friends when they went out to have a smoke, and maybe steal some liquor. Instead, he would head to the river court and shoot around. He was pretty good; he used to play in junior league when he was younger. So the summer before high school everyday he came to the river court and worked on his game. Shooting, dribbling, pick up games with some older guys.

That's when Lucas first saw him. They played together along with a senior named Quentin. He had lost to them by five points. Needless to say, Lucas was impressed and looked into the kid. He learned that he was a trouble maker in the town who was currently on probation. He for sure didn't want a delinquent on his team causing trouble. After thinking about it a lot, he allowed Zeke a position on the team on condition that he changes his behavior completely.

That was exactly what Zeke did. He ditched all his trouble maker friends completely and became friends with the jocks. His grades, which had to be at least a C average in order for him to stay on the team, were close to a B+. The coaches noticed a big improvement in his behavior and playing skills, and his ability to play with a team. Of course, the attitude was still a problem, but it could be fixed. The coaches decided to offer him a position as co-captain.

23oth23oth

Lucas sat at the table at the edge of the court his head in his head. He had no idea that this was going to be so difficult. I mean he expected a little of it, but Zeke's last comment threw it all out of the loop.

"What are we going to do about him?" Asked Lucas.

"Well his behavior sure doesn't make him deserve his captain position. It's only the third practice and he already screwed up. Whitey made me share the captain position with you when I screwed up, but this…this is much worse." Nathan said sighing.

"He's right, I thought Zeke changed but it seems that he is still up to all his old shit. He doesn't deserve to be captain." Lucas agreed. "But who do you think should be in place of him?"

"Ryder or Jack." Skills replied. "Jackson was the only player who actually acknowledged her on the team, and he's a great player. Or Ryder because it would be cool to have the twins as co-captains. Ryder's really smart and also a really strong player. Plus he's a senior where as Jackson is a junior."

Lucas thought it over. They were both really good candidates, but Jack was pretty new to the team, where as Ryder had been here all of his high school career. He had made up his mind.

"Ryder. I'm stopping the suicides. They've done enough." Lucas blew his whistle. The running came to a stop. The boys were panting and heaving.

"I hope you realize that your behavior tonight was completely unacceptable, and I am pretty sure that it will never, ever happen again. That girl is a great player, and she's part of the team now, whether you like it or not. From now on you treat her like part of the team. That means actually passing her the ball, rebounding for her, assisting I her shots. She's going through a tough time, and you guys are all responsible to help her." Lucas was done with his lecture. "You're all dismissed. Zeke and Ryder stay back."

Zeke cringed. This cant be good he thought.

The team slowly walked to the locker rooms. As the door closed that's when Lucas' second lecture began.

"Zeke, I let you onto this team on condition that your behavior improves. You showed me last year that you had changed for the better, so I offered you to be co-captain of the team. Your behavior tonight showed me that you hadn't really changed, and that cant be the behavior of a team captain. I'm sorry to have to do this, but you can't be the co-captain of the Ravens any more. Maybe if you prove yourself again, Ill think about it for next year." Lucas saw Zeke's face fall slightly, he then turned to Ryder. "Ryder, we want you to take Zeke's position as captain. Hopefully you won't let us down."

Ryder was ecstatic. "I won't coach." Lucas nodded in return. He dismissed the boys to go to the showers. Turning towards Skills, and Nathan he let out a deep breath. "Now what about Sarah Preston?"

"Call Peyton." Skills suggested. "I mean Peyt went through the same thing. Maybe she could help the girl."

Lucas agreed, and flipped out his phone dialing a familiar number. "Hey Peyt, I was wondering if you could help me out…"

23oth23oth

Sarah had stormed out of practice. She was seething mad. That punk! How dare he! Finding her car she looked at it. It had been her dad "mid life crisis car." Her parents were so against getting her a car, even though they had three. One was her moms, and two were her dads. This car was a 2005 red mustang convertible, with black interior.

Sarah got in laying her head down on the steering wheel and cried. Her body wracked with sobs. After ten minutes she was cried out. That was it, ten minutes. That's how much she allowed herself to cry a day. She put the keys in and started the engine and drove home.

Driving home she remembered when her dad had gotten the car. He wanted it because it made him feel younger. She had laughed at him because he was young; there was no reason for him to need the car then. Now she was glad that he had gotten the car because he at least got to enjoy it as much as he could.

Going home Sarah parked the car in the garage, and went up the steps to the kitchen. On the fridge she saw a note.

Hey Sarah,

Will be home a bit earlier tonight,

Like around 8ish,

Don't order any food we'll go out tonight

Love,

Mom

Ugh, that was the last thing she wanted to do tonight, go out with her mom. She just wanted to sit at home and watch some movies, maybe _The Notebook. _Standing in the house she just listened. It was so quiet. It sounded empty. That's because it was empty.

Her father had been in the real estate business, and insisted on them buying this house. It was a new colonial style house with big windows and wood floors. But the house was too big for their family of three, now two. The house was now actually empty.

Sarah wondered what their family would have been like if she had siblings. Maybe her mom wouldn't work as much, and Sarah wouldn't be so lonely now. But then again, she wouldn't be who she was now. Her father had always wanted a son, one who he could play sports with, watch foot ball games with, and teach him so many things that fathers teach their sons. But he never got his son, so he taught his daughter how to play almost every sport, she watched football games with him, and he was really happy.

The memories were starting to upset Sarah more so she went down the garage and took out her lacrosse stick and a tennis ball. Standing at the edge of her driveway she threw the ball hard against the house. The more she thought about practice the angrier she got. That damn Zeke Peters! What right did he have to bad mouth her with out even giving her a chance! She threw the ball harder and harder against the house. She started to move back into the street using all her strength to throw the ball and catch it. Her anger was coming back, and she was taking it out on the house and the ball.

She grunted as she threw the ball really hard against the top of the garage. The sound of glass shattering had taken her out of her angered stupor. She had shattered the light on top of the garage. She shrugged, shed clean it up later. She continued throwing the ball against the house, angry, confused, and hurt. Soon though, Sarah stopped as she felt a tap on her shoulder.

23oth23oth

Peyton had been in her living room sketching with Brooke. She had been thinking a lot lately about her and Lucas. She felt incredibly guilty about Lindsey and ruining their chance to be together. But now, after making up from their fight, Peyton thought they were on track as friends. Maybe the "friends" part wouldn't have to last long.

Sitting just sketching Peyton couldn't help the smile on her face. For once she was happy.

Brooke looked up from her laptop and saw Peyton smiling, she smirked.

"Why are you all smiley Goldilocks?" She asked still wearing her smirk

Everything had been going great for Brooke as well. She had fired her mother and was running her company by herself, and was in the process of finding someone to help her out with that. She was also a mother now. She had adopted Maya, whose mother was a knocked up sixteen year old. Maya was adorable, a little girl with little blonder curls and blue eyes. Brooke was happy; she had everything she wanted right now. She was single, but it's hard to be a single mom and date, plus she is still waiting for the perfect man.

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged. "For the first time in a while I feel like everything is good." She smiled.

"That's great P. Sawyer." Brooke rasped. "I'm happy for you, I really am."

"What about you Brooke? Are you happy?" Peyton asked, dropping her sketch pad and pencil on the table.

"Yeah, I mean I have everything I need, yeah I'm happy P. Sawyer."

They sat there smiling when Peyton's phone starts ringing. Peyton looks down at the called Id and her smile grew.

"Hey Lucas" She said her smile still plastered on her face.

"_Hey Peyt, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…" _

Lucas went on to tell her what had happened in practice. Peyton was appalled at this boy's behavior. A banging noise was heard throughout the house, a little rhythmic sound. Suddenly a crash was heard.

"Hold on a sec Luke... Brooke what was that?" Yelled Peyton up the stairs. Brooke came down holding Maya.

"I have no idea, I thought it was you." Brooke said puzzled.

Then it came to her, Peyton went to the front window. There was Sarah Preston using a Lacrosse stick to throw a tennis ball against the house. She saw glass near the garage, and saw that the middle light was missing.

"We need to make our house more sound proof, this is insane." Said Brooke puzzled by the girls behavior.

"Hey Luke, yeah I'll go talk to her, I see her outside. She's slamming tennis balls against her house."

"_Thanks Peyton, I owe you." _

She laughed. "Ill speak to you later Luke, tell you how it goes."

Brooke looked at her, her eyebrows raised. "What was that about?"

"The story behind all that racket that girl is making. Apparently her first practice didn't go so well. Luke wants me to go over there and talk to her. Ill sees you soon."

Opening the front door, Peyton looked at the girl and sighed. She recognized the behavior from when the same thing happened to her. Anger, fear, confusion, self consciousness all of it was a reaction to losing someone you love. Walking down her front steps, Peyton could see the anger in Sarah's eyes. She grunted like a tennis player as she threw the ball against the house. Peyton tapped her on the shoulder softly. She jumped.

Turning around Sarah saw Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey, I'm Peyton Sawyer," she said reaching out her hand Sarah shook it firmly. "I live across the street." She pointed to her house.

"Sarah Preston," Sarah said gruffly. What is she doing here she thought. "You're the Peyton that Lucas wrote about in his book, right?

"Yeah that would be me," Peyton said bashfully. "Look I don't want to totally spook you out, but Lucas called me about practice this evening…"

Sarah cringed. She had tried to forget about practice. She then realized that she had run out on all the guys on the team, not just Zeke.

"I probably shouldn't have stormed out. He probably thinks I'm like this little cry baby or something..." Sarah threw the ball against the house again.

"Does your mom care that you're throwing ball seventy five miles per hour at her house?" Asked Peyton a little amused.

Sarah shrugged. "She doesn't know about it, she's not home when I do it."

"Do you mind putting down the trajectory weapon? Come here." Peyton sat on the grass, Sarah followed hesitantly. "When I was ten, my mom died in car crash on her way coming to pick me up from school. For years I was traumatized, everything I saw, everything I did reminded me of her. Small things like certain words, or colors, or numbers reminded me of her. I really couldn't get over her death. Kids would make comments, and whisper thinking that I couldn't hear them. It was awful; I couldn't get over her…"

Sarah nodded, not knowing exactly where she's going. Peyton continued. "Then as I hit middle school I got really into music, all kinds of it, like Indie and Classic Rock, anything, it just helped ease the pain. Then art became something that helped too. The pain soon became numb, so that I couldn't feel it. I know that you're in this place right now, that you don't know what you're going to do. Everything seems so new, and empty and lonely, and nobody understands. But just stick with it. Use your athletics to numb the pain. Basketball. I've seen you play, and you're awesome, your dad would be so proud."

Sarah smiled through her tears. Peyton was right, she described her feelings perfectly. The emptiness, the pain all of it.

Peyton had seen that Sarah understood. "Look Sarah," she said getting up. "If you ever need anything, just cross the street. I'm there for you, keep playing. Show that jerk on your team that you're better than he is. Oh, and take it easy on your house, it didn't do anything to you, no reason to strike it. "

Sarah smiled, that was exactly what she was planning on doing, beating Zeke.

"Hey Peyton!" Peyton turned around. "Thanks." Sarah said sincerely.

Peyton nodded and went home.

**Please leave a review, all your reviews are really appreciated. Thanks so much!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long break between updates but school has been really busy, and unfortunately it's only getting busier. I tried really hard to just concentrate on upcoming relationships in this chapter, which will lead to all the drama. I'm super excited for One Tree Hill tomorrow. I really hope that they include alot of Naley, and Leyton figures everything out. I'm really not liking the Brucas that they have been showing lately. **

**I have a lot of ideas that i plan on writing for more of this story. So here it is chapter 7: **

23oth23oth

"_Look Sarah," she said getting up. "If you ever need anything, just cross the street. I'm there for you, keep playing. Show that jerk on your team that you're better than he is."_

23oth23oth

Peyton's words replayed in Sarah's head when she woke up for school that morning. She grabbed her bag, kissed her mom goodbye, and drove to school.

Today in practice she was just going to give it her best. Screw those jerks on her team, she is going to make them worship her.

Walking into school she went straight to her locker and hung out with some of her friends and then went to her first period class.

23oth23oth

After practice last night Ryder went home and thought about his new position as captain along with his brother Landon. He was ecstatic, one more thing to add to his college resume.

Ryder was one of the few kids on the team who was not aiming for a basketball scholarship. He was a straight A student and was in all advanced classes. He worked hard, and was aiming for all Ivy league schools.

Ryder and Landon came from the wealthier part of town, their father being a lawyer, and their mother came from a wealthy family. Basketball was always a big thing in the Thompson family. Their father, Rick, had played in the NCAA, but then decided to go into law. If it was up to Ryder he wouldn't be playing basketball at all, but when he made the team freshman year it just kind of stuck, he was quite impartial to the sport. In addition to basketball he was on the wrestling team adding to one of his many extra curricular. Unlike his brother, Ryder concentrated on school and joined model UN, debate, and ran for student president and won. Landon on the other hand slacked off in school, and just concentrated on basketball. There were many times that Landon was close to being kicked off the team because of his poor grades, but finally everything was under control. They were all pushing Landon to try and get recruited by Duke, and for him to play as a Blue Devil, and for Ryder, Harvard was the goal.

Landon and Ryder were completely different. Landon was a pure jock who loved to hang around with the guys and drink beer. The twins were both gorgeous but looked completely different. Landon, was tall and dark, with toned muscles and a chiseled stomach. He had brown eyes and long brown hair that was always in his eyes. He dressed like a normal guy would, just throwing on any random clothes that were lying around his bed room.

Ryder on the other hand was the opposite. Ryder was tall and toned, his muscles were very distinct from wrestling and were very prominent. He had blonde short hair that was usually spiked up in different up-do's, which kept his hair out of his ice blue eyes. Ryder's sense of style was so dramatically different. Ryder was what most people considered a prep. He wore a lot of polo shirts, name brand of course, which showed off his beautiful muscles, khakis, argyle pattern sweaters, converse, he looked like he could have modeled for Abercrombie and Fitch. He was nominated best dressed guy in school for two years in a row. Many girls (and some guys) were attracted to him the second they saw him, and Ryder loved it.

Another thing that made Ryder and Landon so different was their dating styles. Landon had been with the same girl since the beginning of junior year, Sophia Barth, the cheerleading captain, the classic high school relationship. Ryder was a different story all together. It wasn't that he was a player who was looking for random hookups, it was just that Ryder didn't stay with many girls for a long period of time. Recently though, he had changed his ways because he was finding it harder to find a girlfriend who was willing to commit. He had gone out with all types of girls, ditzs, cheerleaders, nerds, Goths, wannabes, athletes and all kinds of girls in between. But he still hadn't gone out with one girl. Sarah Preston.

The minute Ryder had seen her in the halls earlier that day he thought she was hot. He had tried to find out everything about her from other people in the school. He knew where she used to live, her grade point average, her scoring averages from the teams she was on last year. He learned where she lived, who were her friends, and who she had dated in Tree Hill. Oddly enough, the one thing he didn't find out from anybody was that her father had passed away very suddenly, that was something that no one knew.

When he saw her in practice he couldn't stop watching her. Her short shorts were just the right length, exposing her tanned and perfect legs. Her wifebeater tanktop showed her broad bronzed shoulders and was a little see through, exposing her bra to all the boys. Even when Zeke was an ass to her, her anger really turned him on. He was finding it hard to concentrate and be serious.

Never did he felt this way about a girl before. Of course she was hot, but what was her personality like? He needed to find out. He was going to find out.

23oth23oth

Zeke walked into school nervous as hell. Since his outburst last night Zeke was wracked with guilt. He spent the whole night tossing and turning, just thinking about what he said. He also mourned the loss of his captainship. He needed that position so that scouts would be impressed and give him a full scholarship to play for their team. Right now, it didn't look like he would be getting that. His first period class was English with Sarah, and he planned on apologizing.

Walking into class he saw that Sarah had moved her seat to the other side of the classroom near one of her friends named Aly Parker. She saw him walk in, and scowled, then turned to her friend and starting talking about something. Ally looked up and gave him a dirty look, no doubt they were talking about him.

The final bell rang and Zeke took his seat.

Haley walked in. "Okay guys settle down." She said in a soothe calming voice. "Today were going to do something different. In my senior year my current events teacher split us all into groups of two and we learned about our partner just doing cool things, asking them different questions. So this side of the room," she said pointing to the two rows where Sarah was sitting, "will write their name on a piece of paper, and this side of the room will choose one randomly."

Everyone did as she had said, and people on the lefthand side of the classroom were reading out who they had chosen. They went down the isle, and it was Zeke's turn.

"Sarah Preston" He read out bitterly. He sighed deeply, this was going to be bad.

Sarah's stomach twisted in anger and aggravation. "Great," she mumbled. This was a great way to start another day.

Once everyone had cleared up who they were going to be partner with Haley began explaining.

"Today is just going to be an intro, talk about yourselves, your birthdays favorite things, what ever you want. You can go anywhere on campus, but be back here by the time the bell rings, I'm not writing any late notes."

The sound of chairs clattering showed that the students were leaving the class, and finding a place to go and talk. Sarah and Zeke made eye contact, and huffing Sarah stormed out of the class room. Zeke sighed, and darted out of the room knowing that the moment he was dreading was soon to come.

23oth23oth

Quickly dodging out of the classroom Sarah ran down the hall and out of the doors that led to the quad. Going off to one of the far corners and sat down at a deserted table, and put her head in her head.

She didn't know why exactly she was running, she really just wanted to punch the guy really hard, but for some reason her first instinct was to run.

"You alright?" Sarah heard someone say. She looked up and saw Jackson Hughes, a guitar case slung on his back, with a concerned look on his face."

She smiled " Yeah I'm fine. I wanted to thank you for actually passing the ball to me last night."

"No problem," Jack said taking a seat at the table. "I learned how to play basketball from girls, I don't mind having one on the team. Don't mind Zeke, hes an ass. He got his position as co-captain taken away yesterday because of what he did."

"Seriously?" Sarah asked shocked. She knew that Lucas was mad at Zeke but to go that far and take away his position as captain.

"Yeah the guy was a complete jerk to you, I apologize for the way he acted. Hes a total hot head, I think hes just turned on by you." Jack chuckled as Sarah blushed. "so why are you sitting out her all alone?"

"I'm hiding from Zeke…" Sarah said embarrassed, wondering why she was opening up to this kid.

Jackson's brow furrowed in anger. "What did that kid do to you this time?! I swear by the time I deal with him he won't have balls anymore!"

Sarah chuckled, it was funny seeing Jackson so riled up. "No, No, no…don't worry...He wasn't an ass this time." she assured him. "We were just assigned this get to know each other project for Mrs. Scott and I'm just not in the mood to deal with him."

Jack nodded in response. "You mind if I sit here and chill with you? Im totally ditching my first period chem class."

Sarah chuckled and nodded. The two sat at the table on the quad just talking and getting to know each other, just forgetting everything else. They both sat smiling, and laughing while a new friendship was formed.

23oth23oth

It was now around two thirty in the afternoon Sarah's day had gotten significantly better since first period when she hung out with Jack. She learned that he was a pretty awesome guy. He had moved to Tree Hill recently, and played guitar and was looking to start a band. He had been on the soccer team but had to quit when he came to Tree Hill. The kid was a genius who dint have to study for tests and would just pass naturally. They both enjoyed the same music and both loved watching Saturday Night Live, and Indiana Jones. They exchanged numbers and texted throughout the school day. But something else was weird, anywhere she went she saw Ryder Thompson looking at her and smiling. Something was definitely up.

23oth23oth

Ryder Thompson had seen Jack chilling with Sarah all day, and he was feeling extremely jealous. It was kind of weird, Ryder found himself following her wherever she went. Watching her with her friends, at her locker, through the window while she was in class, he was completely hooked on this girl yet he had never spoken to her once in his life. Last period Riley had been walking to his car to get his gym bag when he saw Sarah sitting at a table on the quad with a couple of her friends.

Completely forgetting why he had come out side he turned around and headed to the table where Sarah was sitting.

Upon approaching the natural laughing of the girls became more hushed and a whisper was going around. The girls had noticed that Ryder was approaching their table. Ryder smiled at himself cockily, he always loved the attention and looks that he got by younger classmen, especially girls when he was walking by, or sitting with his friends, it was great for his ego. Once he had reached the table he saw that Sarah was sitting with her best friends, Michelle, who is said to be the next captain of the cheer leading squad, a couple of cheer leaders, and Mackenzie Michaels, Tree Hill's all around athlete.

"Hey Ladies," Ryder said flashing his infamous smile. His beautiful white teeth had all the girls smiling. All of them, except Sarah.

Michelle took control of the conversation, "Hey Ryder. What have I in the world have I done to bring your beautiful face over here?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, Michelle was so cocky sometimes. Knowing her, this was probably some way to flaunt that she was officially going out with Riley Harrisson.

"No. Actually I came here to speak to Sarah Preston." He pointed at her.

Sarah felt her face flush. Her mind started racing. Why was the hottest guy in school talking to her? Other than him being on the team with her they had never said one word to eachother. Then again she had seen him watching her all day long, maybe she was finally going to figure out why. What did he want to do? Was he going to try and get her off the team? She looked at the girls and Michelle nodded at her. Sarah stood up and followed the extremely handsome boy. He led her to an empty table on the quad and they sat down across from each other. There was an awkward silence.

Ryder just stared at her face. She had big brown eyes that were in round and bright. Her face was still tan from the summer, and her lips were the perfect size. He was brought back to reality when he looked at her eyes which were dark and questioning.

"Youre probably wondering why I called you over here…"

"Yeah. And why you've been stalking me all day is something else that was on my mind."

Ryder gave a nervous chuckle. She had noticed.

"Yeah about that…. Listen last night I was appointed captain in place of Zeke, and I just wanted to apologize for his behavior. He was a real jerk, and shouldn't have totally bad mouthed you in front of the whole team."

Sarah nodded in response. "So look, I wanted to make it up to you. Go out with me on Friday night. Dinner then movies?" He asked praying that his voice didn't sound so hopeful.

Sarah was confused. Did Ryder Thompson just ask her out? That was totally out of the blue.

Riley saw Sarah's twisted expression and quickly tried to save himself. "Look, I know that we don't know much about each other, but I'd like to get to know you. Here, it doesn't have to be a date, per-say, we'll just hang out. Sound good?"

Sarah was hesitant; she definitely didn't think she was ready to date yet, but she was willing to see where this went. She knew she needed to move on some more, this was a perfect opportunity. She smiled, "Sure, pick me up around 7 ."

Ryder let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He smiled. "Awesome, I guess I'll see you at practice then? You didn't quit the team right?" He asked with a frown. Sarah was actually really good, she could help lead them to State Championship.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah I'll be there whooping your hot ass, and beating Zeke's sorry ass. No I don't plan on ever quitting the team." Sarah saw Ryder chuckling.

"Whats so funny?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest with a quizzical look.

"You just told me that I have a hot ass. I mean I can't complain since it's the truth, but no one bluntly tells me that if were not that close." Riley said with a laughing smile.

Sarah was sure her face was a deep shade of red. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Whoa! Someone is a little full of themselves!" she said joking, trying to cover up her mishap.

"I guess a little…" He smiled. "But to be fair, I must say you have a pretty hot ass yourself. I got to go, and your friends are probably dying to hear what I said." He laughed. "I'll see you at practice." And with that he took out his car keys and walked away.

A little bit delayed, Sarah called after him. "Yeah I'll see ya!"

She walked back to her table where she saw her friends waiting for her with expectant looks on their faces. Michelle was going to flip when she heard that she was going out with Ryder Thompson.

23oth23oth

As Zeke walked into the locker room, all conversation halted and everyone looked at Zeke. Ryder, who was currently shirtless exposing all his muscles from the wrestling team, called out to Zeke.

"Hey Zeke! Don't try pulling any shit today in practice or we'll all kick your ass. You little ass."

Zeke had never felt so intimidated in his life. He used to be the one intimidating other guys in the locker room. He felt small and hopeless.

"You try anything on her Peters, and I swear…" Ryder was walking more towards Zeke, and Zeke backed into the lockers.

"He gets the point Ryder." Said Jack, he was always the peace maker. "But seriously, any of you, you try a number on this girl I swear to god I will beat all your asses."

They were interrupted by Lucas, Skills, Nathan and Jamie walking in. Immediately sensing the tension he asked "Is something the matter guys?" No one answered. Lucas looked at Skills and Nathan, "I'll take that as a yes. I don't care what the details are but let me just make this clear, no fighting and no messing up your game. And the same rules apply today as they did yesterday, anyone who freezes the girl out is running. Understand?" The team nodded.

"Okay now go out and stretch." The guys filed out of the locker room, only to see Sarah Preston clad in a sports tank, and short shorts stretching. It was a site that all guys wanted to see.

Austin Adar whisteled. "That girl is so hot." The boys looked on.

"And she's totally mine." Ryder said subconsciously licking his lips.

Jackson scoffed. "Like she'll ever want one of you?" He laughed as he and Landon jogged over to join her in stretching. The rest of the team followed shortly after. Only Zeke stayed behind and stared. He watched as Sarah laughed at something Ryder had told her. She had the most beautiful smile, and that was the first time he had seen it.

His thoughts were interrupted with Nathan chuckling.

"I think Peters has a little crush!" He said to his buddies.

"What are you talking about?" Zeke said, praying that his cheeks weren't turning red. He ran off and joined the team.

Could it be that he was actually falling for Sarah Preston? "Nahh…" He told himself, and he started stretching, lost in his own thoughts.

**Thanks so much. Please leave a review for comments, questions, suggestions or just to give me a little bit more inspiration to update faster. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I owe some of you an apology for updating so late. Right now, Im in the middle of Finals, and believe it or not have some extra time on my hands. Before I celebrated my 16th birthday so I brought my friends to my beach house over Memorial Day Weekend so my free time was taken up. But to make up all the time without this story, I made this chapter extra long. I put in a few details that will make up the story later on. **

**So here it is Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

The week was going by really fast. With practice, schoolwork, and the time she spent texting Jack and video chatting with Ryder, Sarah had barely noticed how fast the week was going.

The Ravens first game against Bear Creek was scheduled for two weeks away. The coaches were making practice so hard that Sarah would actually drip sweat, which was a really rare, and disgusting occurrence. But having Ryder with her on the team was really not helping. All of practice they flirted non stop until Jack came and rolled his eyes. The coaches were catching on too, separating the young love birds so that they could actually concentrate on Basketball.

When practice was over they would go to their respective homes, log onto iChat, and video chat until Ryder usually initiated the end of the conversation because of Landon telling him to shut up, or his mom calling him down to dinner.

In addition to her relationship with Ryder progressing, Sarah spent most of her time texting and talking to Jack. Sarah was totally amazed by Jackson, he was an awesome guy to just talk to. At first Sarah was worried that there were some romantic feelings behind the friendship, but was totally reassured when Jack told her that he was planning on asking out Amanda Smith, a cheerleader, on a date Saturday night. Sarah was just overcome with the amazing feeling of a new friendship with Jack, and always looked forward to their conversations.

When Sarah was home the house was usually empty till about nine thirty when her mom came home. The two just talked a little bit and then her mom would go to sleep since she had an exhausting job. Sarah was really worried about her, it seemed that she was still mourning her husbands death, or she was hiding something. Either way, she was acting very fishy, and Sarah was really concerned.

Sarah's parents had been really close, acting like two teenagers even though they were in their mid forties. They had met in a jazz bar in college and got married after four years of dating. Sarah was born nine months later and the new parents devoted a lot of their time to their daughter. While they lived in New Jersey Sarah's parents were foster parents to a few different kids and once the kids were off to college was when the Prestons had moved to Tree Hill. Sarah was still very close to one of the foster children named Miles, he was like her older brother, and was about 22. He lived in New York, not far from the town they lived in New Jersey, and was training to become an architect. When the Preston's moved, they were thinking about getting back into being foster parents, but that idea was shattered when Sarah's father passed away.

Sarah's mother, Debbie, was very involved with different charities and had always wanted to start her own. Unfortunately the timing was never right and Debbie was always busy. Recently however, she seemed even more secluded than usual. She was always on the phone or the computer, locked in her room. Sometimes a man named Thomas would call the house and ask for her mother, and when her mom was home, she would take the call and ask Sarah to get off the phone. Sarah had assumed that Thomas had been a colleague at work, calling to tell her mother updates on patients. Recently, however, Sarah had heard a lot of giggling and sweet talking on the phone. No doubt about it, Sarah was mad. Her father hadn't been gone even four months, yet her mother seemed to be talking to other men on the phone. What didn't make sense to her was her mothers behavior. At one minute she would be "flirting" with this Thomas, man on the phone, and then she would be moping in her bed room, acting morose and despondent.

What really bothered Sarah was her mom avoiding the Parlor room. Debbie had played piano professionally since she was a child. She was accepted to college on a music scholarship, and played piano in local clubs and even went to Carnegie Hall once. She was the featured pianist at the Jazz club where she and her husband had met. Sarahs dad had been one of the classic seventies boys, who listened to the Beatles and played guitar passionately and could play any song by ear. Going to a jazz club was really unusual for him, but he went back again and again since he was hooked on the piano player. While they were dating, Eric (Sarah's dad) learned that Debbie didn't have only a classical and jazzy repertoire, but she was a well rounded musician that even played rock! So every week they jammed together. When Sarah came along, they had taught her both piano and guitar and Sarah loved to watch them play together.

When they moved to Tree Hill, Sarah's dad made a point of creating a parlor room that included all musical instruments. A big bright room, with huge bay windows, included a grand Piano, a variety of different guitars that belonged to her dad, and bookshelves with books of music theory, sheet music, and biographies of different musicians that they enjoyed. Other bookshelves were filled with records, tapes and CDs, and different sound system equipment on which you could listen to all of them. ON the other side of the room near the door, were framed newspaper and magazine articles which were all about Debbie and her piano playing skills. Before everything changed, when the doctor came home she would change and go sit in the parlor and play. She sounded amazing! But the day her husband died, was the last day Debbie or Sarah for that matter stepped into that room. Since the funeral the doors had been closed, and had remained that way. No piano playing had been heard for months, and Sarah was worried her mother was suffering more because of her long piano withdrawal. But really, nothing could be done about it.

To be honest Sarah wouldn't have been able to go in there herself. All the memories of family moments, and of breaking out into song would come flooding back to her. No, she thought to herself, those doors to the parlor were going to remain closed.

Sarah padded down the hall to her mothers room, where she saw her in bed on the computer. Sarah climbed into her mothers big empty bed and asked,

"Whatchya doing?" leaning over to see the computer screen.

Debbie hastily shut the laptop. Sarah frowned. That was way too suspicious.

"Oh, nothing really, just sending an email to a friend." She was so nonchalant. Some friend Sarah thought.

"Oh, okay." She said playing it off. "I just wanted to tell you that my first game of the season is in two Tuesdays. I really want you to come." Her mom wasn't a basketball person. Actually she wasn't a real sports person. She liked tennis, soccer and swimming but she could hardly stand basketball.

"We'll see Sarah, it really depends on my hours that day." Sarah's face fell, and her mom had noticed. "I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything." Sarah just shrugged and nodded.

"What ever Mom. Good Night." She rolled off the big empty bed, and head off to her own room slamming the door a little bit, leaving her mom broken in her empty bedroom. Sarah got into bed and turned off the light. She looked at the clock, 11:05. She gave herself 10 minutes to cry. She cried for her mom, and for herself. As soon as the clock turned to 11:15, she turned away and slowly drifted into sleep.

23oth23oth

Sarah awoke to the sound of her door softly shutting. Sarah had turned fast enough to see that her mom, who was dressed and ready for work was leaving. Turning to face her clock she saw a note on her nightstand, it read:

_Sarah, _

_I'm really sorry about my actions last night. I know that I haven't totally been there for you the past month, but I'm trying to sort out some of my own feelings too. _

_I want to be able to build our relationship further, but I feel like something is missing, and I need to find that. _

_I will for sure be at your first game. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that yesterday when you asked me. _

_Have fun on your date tonight! I can't wait to hear all about it. _

_Xoxoxoxo_

_Mom_

Sarah had sat up and reread the note at least a dozen times. What did that mean something's missing? Obviously something was missing, her dad, and her mothers music. She just didn't understand why her mom couldn't figure that out on her own.

Then it clicked. Today was Friday! In a little more than 12 hours she would be on a date with Ryder Thompson, one of the hottest boys in the school. Her disposition had made a complete turn around as Sarah jumped out of bed heading towards her closet to get dressed.

23oth23oth

With gas prices going up rapidly, Sarah had recently opted out of driving the car to school. Sarah preferred walking anyways so it wasn't a big deal. Locking the door she put on her ipod and started down the street. The music was blaring on her Ipod, the song just so happened to be _The Mixed Tape _by Jack's Mannequin. Sarah was a music junkie, it just was an addition to her DNA that she had inherited. When she lived in New Jersey, her close location to New York City allowed her to go to so many concerts at the garden, and other small concert halls and she loved it. Her ipod, which was running out of space, was filled with every album of music she liked and was available on iTunes. Blasting the sound a little higher Sarah started walking in the direction of school.

A car soon pulled up by the curb and honked at her. She turned her head and saw that it was a black _Comet. _Sarah smiled at Peyton and took out her earbud.

"What happened to the fancy ride?" The trendy blonde asked.

"I decided to go green today, you know?" Sarah said smiling.

"Totally, So do you want a ride?" The blonde offered.

She thought about it… "Yeah sure, thanks."

Getting into the car with Peyton, Peyton grabbed her ipod and stating turning the wheel. She sat with the car running checking out Sarah's music collection.

"I totally approve of your music choice. The fact that you have every album of the Foo Fighters on there really helps."

Sarah laughed. "So does that mean that you're actually going to drive me to school?"

Peyton laughed and plugged in Sarah's iPod into her speaker system then started the car. The girls were enjoying themselves blasting the music and the wind in their hair.

"So everything's been okay with that kid on the team, right?" Peyton asked, seriously.

"Yeah, everything is cool." Sarah smiled. As they pulled up to school, Ryder who was sitting on the quad noticed her and started towards the car.

"Well, Well, whos that hottie coming over here?" Peyton said noticing the boy striding towards them and the fact that Sarah was applying a new layer of lip gloss gave it away.

Sarah blushed. "Thanks for the ride Peyton, I had a lot of fun. Oh by the way, you may want to fix your hair." She got out and shut the door. Peyton gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't look now, but Lucas is coming, 11 oclock." With that Sarah left as Peyton also fixed her hair and put on another layer of lip gloss.

Just as Peyton was ready to drive off, Lucas called to her. "Peyton!"

Peyton smiled, her plan had worked. Pretending not to notice was a little fun. "Hey Luke!" she said leaning on her elbow and Lucas jogged over to the car.

"What are you doing here this morning? Looking for me?" He said the signature cocky "Scott" smirk playing on his face.

"Well someone is a little cocky," she laughed. "Actually I brought Sarah to school." She turned and motioned to Sarah who was deep in conversation with Ryder. It was clear to anyone and everyone that they were flirting. "Who is that guy anyway?"

"Ryder Thompsan, most all around kid ever, sports, academics, looks, you name it. Those two are becoming a little problematic with all the flirting going on in practice." Lucas said, a frown forming on his face.

"Aw Luke, that's what happens when you put an attractive girl on a boys basketball team. Someone was bound to fall for her." Peyton chuckled.

"Well obviously I wasn't thinking about that when I let her on the team."

There was a slight awkward silence.

"Listen Luke, I got to go I'm meeting a client in like twenty minutes." She said looking at her watch.

"Wait!.. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight, maybe to dinner?" Lucas asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

Peyton smiled brightly _YES!! YES!! YES!! _"Yeah, sure." Peyton said hoping she sounded casual.

"Great!" Lucas exclaimed. "I'll pick you up around 7."

And with that they both went on their way, both being very excited for their upcoming, long awaited date.

23oth23oth

Sarah had had that excited feeling in her stomach all day.She was jumpy and jittery and hyper. Her friends looked at her like she was nuts, but they were all happy for her. The day flew by and before she knew school was over, and she was heading to Michelle's car.

Suddenly she heard some one calling her name.

"Sarah! Sarah!"

She turned to see Jack running toward her. She stopped walking and told Michelle that she would meet her at the car.

"Hey Jackie what's up?" She asked glancing at her phone for the time. Three o'clock, less than four hours to get ready for her date.

"You're going out with Ryder tonight, right?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah, why?" Curious why he suddenly cared.

"Listen Sarah, I really care about you and how you're treated. You've already had to deal with one asshole I would hate to let you deal with another one…" he was interrupted by Sarah.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" said Sarah angrily.

"Look Sarah, Ryder's been out with a lot of girls and broken a lot of girls hearts. I… I guess…I just want you to be careful." Said Jack seriously.

Sarah was comforted by her friends caring words. "Thank Jackie, but don't worry, my heart is strong. Ryder Thompson won't fool me. I got to go, but I'll talk to you tomorrow after your date?"

Jack smiled. "Sure. Have fun tonight!" They shared a quick hug, and then Sarah was on her way.

23oth23oth

Michelle and Mackenzie had come over to Sarah's house to get ready for her big date. This was a huge deal, after all it was Ryder Thompson we were talking about. Sarah had tried on seven different outfits. She had finally decided on a mini skirt with a flowy top and her new Michael Kors sandals. Michelle was ironing her hair and Mackenzie was just watching and talking to Sarah.

The time was now around six forty and Sarah was even more apprehensive than before. The girls were sitting in Sarah's personal dressing room putting the final touches on everything. Jacks words replaying over and over again in her head. She really liked Ryder, no doubt about it, but the more that she thought about it she realized that she didn't know that much about him. What if Jack was right, what if he did want to use her. Her nerves were unbelievable.

"Whats wrong Preston?" Mac asked after she had sat on the chair not listening to anything Mackenzie was telling her about the soccer team.

Sarah shrugged, she didn't want to tell them about her doubts, she wasn't sure she should be doubting anything to begin with.

"Nothing, just a little nervous, that's all."

Michelle cheered her up. "Theres nothing to be nervous about. For once I think Ryder Thompson is falling head over heals with a girl. I mean this has never happened before. What do you have that I don't?" She joked while lightly touching up her makeup.

Sarah giggled. Michelle was right there was no reason to be nervous. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Don't worry everything is going to be just fine!" Said Michelle,"He's going to be so blown away, take a look for yourself."

Sarah got up and saw what her friend had done. It was true, she did look amazing. She twirled looking at herself all around in the mirror.

"Thanks guys for everything. Youre right tonights going to be awesome." She said and pulled her friends in for a big hug.

They stood there till they heard the bell ring.

"Shit, that's him!" Said Sarah, all her apprehensions returning.

"I'll go get the door," Mackenzie proposed. "But Sarah, seriously chill. Everythings going to be great." With that she went pattering down the stairs.

Sarah and Michelle held their breath when the heard the door open, and Mackenzie saying "Oh hey Ryder, Sarah will be down in a minute."

"Ok this is it." Sarah said taking another deep breath. She started for the stairs but Michelle grabbed her arm.

"Hey Prest, don't worry ok? If he tries anything, or you don't like how its going. Give me a ring, I'll save you. Just try to have some fun okay? You deserve it." Michelle said sincerely.

"Thanks Mich. I love you, youre the best." She said pulling Michelle in for another hug. They were torn apart when they heard Mackenzie yelling "Sarah, come on down!" They had left her there with Ryder all alone.

Sarah went down the stair slowly, a little nervous. When Ryder saw her, his mouth dropped open. Michelle and Mackenzie winked at eachother.

"Ok you two don't stay out too late. Bring her back around eleven." Michelle said taking the role of the responsible parent.

"Don't worry Mich. I'll take car of her." Ryder said leading her out the door.

The two girls watched as Ryder helped Sarah into his car.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Mackenzie.

"Totally" Said Michelle with a mischievous grin.

They hopped in the car and sped off chasing their best friend. Only they didn't know that they weren't the only ones.

23oth23oth

Ryder had taken them to the docks in Tree Hill. It was very pleasant, the weather was a little cool, but just right.

"So I thought we'd get to know eachother a little better," he said after they had sat down at a table in a small little Italian place along the docks. "Tell me a little more about you. Like about where you lived before Tree Hill and stuff." He said taking a bite of his Chicken Parmesian.

"Well I used to live in New Jersey, bordering New York. I moved here last summer and I guess I like it here. I miss my friends at home but its okay."

"cool. So is it only you, or any other siblings?"

"Nope it was just me my mom and my dad…" She paused staring at her food.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about it, its okay." Said Ryder, regretting that he brought it up.

"No its okay. I've got to face it sometime or another. But yeah, I had no real siblings, a lot of foster siblings who we hear from every now and then. Except for one of my foster brothers, Miles, he's like my real older brother. He's awesome."

They went on to talk about more personal things, like where they wanted to go to college. Their favorite foods, their favorite colors, the basketball team.

Across the dock sitting at on a bench were two girls, dressed down wearing sunglasses, one wearing a hood watching the couple on their date.

"How do you think it going?" Asked Mackenzie. "I really don't understand why you made us wear sunglasses. Its dark outside. It looks more suspicious when two girls are wearing sunglasses at night!" Mackenzie whispered loudly to Michelle.

"Then take them off. God! Just be quiet!" She said outloud. Just as she said that a kid wearing a Ravens jacket, a baseball cap and aviators sits down on the bench next to them opening a newspaper. Michelle looked him up and down several times.

"Jack?" Michelle asked.

Jack turned to her and smiled sheepishly. "Hey guys what are you doing this lovely evening on the docks."

"We should be asking you the same question." Mackenzie said laughing at him.

"Well you know, I thought it would be a great time to read the paper and maybe you know…" He was rudely interrupted by Michelle.

"Cut the shit Jack, you were here to check up on Sarah weren't you?" Said Michelle a grin on her face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?!" He said incredulously.

"Oh come on just tell the truth!" Mackenzie urged punching him playfully on the shoulder.

Jack scowled. "What are YOU guys doing here." He asked angrily.

"were doing the same thing as you." Stated Mackenze popping popcorn into her mouth. "But if you want to be at all conspicuous take off the sunglasses and stop pretending to read the newspaper. How can you even see it with those glasses on, you two must have night vision."

"Would you keep your weird comments down, I'm trying to read their lips." Michelle said squinting into the night.

"Well no need, this night is about to get pretty interesting." Said Jack pointing to a couple who was walking down the dock.

Walking towards the restaurant was none other than Peyton and Lucas.

23oth23oth

The date was going really well. They were talking about their pasts, some childhood memories. They were getting ready to go when Sarah saw who walked through the door.

"Uh oh…" Sarah said with wide eyes looking at Peyton and Lucas who were talking to the Matre'd. Unfortunately for Sarah and Ryder the only free table was right next to them. "This is about to get really weird."

"What?" said Ryder incredulous. He started to turn around.

"Don't turn around!" Sarah whispered yelled grabbing Ryder's muscular forearm. But it was too late. Ryder had seen them, and they had seen him. Lucas sent over an awkward wave.

Sarah's face was probably beet red by the time Peyton and Lucas were seated next to her. Thank G-d that by the time there could be anymore awkwardness the waiter came with their check.

"Bye Coach." Ryder said as he got up from the table. "Enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Yeah, bye Coach. Seeya Peyton." Sarah said hurriedly, and rushed out of the restaurant as fast as they could.

"At least that wasn't awkward at all," Said Lucas opening up his menu.

23oth23oth

"Oh My GOD! That was extremely awkward." Sarah laughed as she remembered what had happened at the end of their dinner.

They were leaving the miniature golf course after having play 3 rounds. It was getting late so they decided to head home.

Ryder had taught her to play miniature golf alright. He had come close to her, so that their bodies were touching. Sarah could smell his Abercrombie "Feirce" cologne and it made her tingle all over. He then put his hands on top of hers and went through the swinging motion of hitting the ball. Of course Sarah knew perfectly well how to play golf because she played with her father and grandfather, but she enjoyed the lesson from Ryder much more.

No matter how much fun Sarah had had on the date, she still could hear Jack telling her to be careful.

Once they were in the car driving, Ryder asked "So did you have fun?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah it was great. Just one question. How many girls have you brought on the same date?"

Ryder was quiet. It wasn't that Sarah was mad, she just wanted to know the truth. Sarah for sure didn't want to be one of Ryder's two week flings.

"Sarah…" Ryder said a little taken aback.

"No Ryder, its okay. It's okay that you take a girl out on the same date at least twice a month, but I just want to let you know that if anything was to happen between us it wouldn't be a two week thing."

They pulled up in Sarah's driveway Ryder turned off the car. Everything was quiet.

"Sarah I know that I have the reputation of being a player. And yes I will admit you are not the first girl to go on the same date with me."

"Ryder its ok" Sarah assured him.

Turning toward Sarah, Ryder shook his head. "No, no its not. Its not okay. You are the only girl who I felt completely worthless standing next to you. I mean look at you, your gorgeous, you have a great smile. You're a starter on the boys basketball team. So much has happened to you and you've overcome all of it. I guess for the first time, I don't feel worthy."

"Ryder…" Sarah said taking his hand.

"No. You're right. If I'm in this, I should really be in it. Sarah, you're an amazing person. With all my accomplishments, my grades my social status, it can never measure up to the kind of person you are."

Sarah's heart was melting. This was not one of Ryder Thompson's traps, this was the real deal. He was close to tears.

"Sarah I really like you, would you consider being my girl friend." He looked her straight in the face, his ice blue eyes locked into her hazel ones.

Sarah thought about it. _Oh my G-d. He just asked me out…Ryder Thompson just asked me out! _

"Ryder, I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled softly.

"God I was hoping you'd say that all night."

As he said that he leaned over the armrest, and Sarah leaned over hers, and they started to kiss. At first it was soft and gentle, and then it was filled with so much passion. Ryders tongue was pushing Sarah's mouth open for entrance. She opened at let his tongue explore while she did the same in his mouth. They kissed for about twenty minutes only stopping for air.

Looking at the clock Sarah saw that is was 11:28, her curfew was in 2 minutes.

"I've got to go.." She mumbled on Ryders lips.

"Ok, goodnight. Sweet dreams." He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll text you later." She said as she was climbing out of the car.

"Bye!" he called.

Sarah ran up the steps of her house. Found the key under the false panel of the house, and went inside.

Closing the door quietly, Sarah leaned against it thinking about her date tonight. It was clear that Ryder Thompson had stolen her heart.

23oth23oth

**Ok so I hope you enjoyed it PLease REVIEW. Your comments and suggestions are really encouraging and inspire me to write more and faster! So just click the periwinkle button on the bottom left! Thanks A ton!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the extremely long delay. I had finals then went on a three week vacation then basketball camp. So ive been a little busy. This chapter is the story of Sarah's first game. The ending may seem a little out of the blue, but I needed to do it in order to get my story where I want it to go. **

**So here goes. Chapter 9 everyone. **

23oth23oth

_Two Weeks Later_

_Rinnngggg. _The day was finally over. People rushed out of their classes and towards the gym. Today was the long awaited Pep – Rally, the day before the Ravens first game of the season.

Sarah was extremely nervous. Sure the team had mostly accepted as their newest member, but what was the whole school going to think. She was rushing down the hall to head towards the gym and change into her new uniform when she felt someone tug at her arm. She turned around eyes wide. "What – "

She was cut off and slammed lightly against the lockers. Ryder grabbed her waist and leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry so much… They are going to love you."

Suddenly she felt a calm feeling come over her. And she leaned in to him kissing him with passion right there in the hall. "Thanks" she mumbled against his lips when they had stopped for air.

She and Ryder were now an exclusive couple. It was soon after their first date that they had become exclusive. Sarah still wasn't used to the amount of PDA that Ryder liked, but it was okay because she just loved kissing him.

Their minor make out session was interrupted when they heard an awkward throat clearing, and Ryder got a small swat on the head. He quickly turned around, and saw that it was Nathan and Haley Scott walking down the hall hand in hand.

"You two are already late, head down the gym." Nathan said, his signature smirk on his face. Haley was trying really hard to hold back a laugh.

"Err… Sorry." Ryder said as Sarah's face changed to a deep shade of red. He grabbed her hand and they hurried down the hall towards the gym.

As they turned the corner, Haley laughed.

"Now that was cruel." She said giving him a light smack on the shoulder.

"You do realize that used to be us?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

"Uhuh….You know we always can …you know… reminisce our high school make out sessions in my empty class room?" She said her eye brows raised.

Nathan subconsciously licked his lips, but before he could say anything he heard, "Momma! Daddy!" And Jamie running down the hall Lucas following behind him.

"Guess not…" Nathan mumbled dejectedly. Haley just squeezed his hand, a sign for "maybe later."

Haley crouched down to his level and caught him as he ran into her arms. She picked him up and covered him with kisses.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said smiling at the sight of his wife and son. He stooped down and kissed the top of his sons sandy blonde spikes.

"So little brother, you ready for the game tomorrow?" Lucas asked, a hint of apprehension was heard in his voice.

"Its not me that has to be ready… its more like the team. What do you think about them?"

"They're ready, and this pep – rally is only going to boost their spirits." Lucas said.

"Lets Go!" said Jamie impatiently, as he tugged on his fathers pants leg.

The adults laughed at the little boy as they made their way to the gym.

_23oth23oth_

Lucas stood at the center of the gym in the middle of the Tree Hill logo. Holding the microphone in his hand he looked around the gym. In the crowds he saw a see of black, white and blue. Girls with pom poms, and boys with sound sticks. He smiled to himself, taking the image in. It was like a scene out of his book, when he went to high school. Nothing seemed to have changed, but in the end everything had.

He took a deep breath and began, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the students of Tree Hill High school. Basketball is a big thing in this town. I mean, it's the sport our town is the best at. It's actually really sad that since I was a student here that the football team hasn't gotten any better."

Lucas chuckled along with the crowd, but there were a few "boos" heard in the gym.

"Last year our team was 8 – 7, not the best record. But this year it'll be much different. This year were winning the state championship!" He yelled the last part, and the crowd went wild.

"And you know why our teams going to go all the way? Its because we have an amazing team this year. Students of Tree Hill….." He paused dramatically "Meet this years Tree Hill Ravens!"

The music started to blast, and with that the crowd went nuts.

23oth23oth

Sarah had changed quickly into her new Ravens uniform, and spent some time looking at herself in the mirror. She was so nervous, now the whole school was going to see her as a member of the Ravens.

Her white uniform was crisp and clean. She looked at how the boys uniform fit her. A little baggy, but she still looked good after she rolled up the shorts once or twice. She then took a look at her jersey number. 41. It was her dads number, she knew that if she was going to play on the team she would use her dads number. When she was little she asked her father why 41 was his favorite number and he always told her with a glint in his eye, "Because my heart is for one girl only." She would always laugh at how cheesy he was, and then she would remind him of her mother. He would always roll his eyes, and then pretend how his sense of humor and sucking up was never appreciated.

Sarah closed her eyes. This wasn't the time for memories. She couldn't take that much right now. Taking a deep breath Sarah left the girls locker room to go to the boys locker room where the rest of the team waited to be introduced.

She walked in, and was greeted by a weird smell of body odor and mold.

"Hi." Ryder came up to her and gave her a peck on the lips. He sensed her tension, and started rubbing small circles on her back. Sarah shrugged meekly, she wasn't too sure.

The boys were already set up alphabetical order, waiting for Lucas to introduce them. Sarah got into her spot in the alphabetical line up. She happened to be right after Zeke Peters.

Zeke and Sarahs relationship had been strictly basketball. Their little project in English was totally forgotten. The most they would ever say to each other is "pass the ball" or "I'm open!" That would be it. He was still extremely embarrassed by his out burst on her first day of practice, but he was paying for it. His spot as captain was taken away, and he always got a death stare from Ryder. But other than that he was just concentrating on Basketball. Turning to Sarah, he murmured a "Good Luck," and turned face forward concentrating to hear Lucas call his name.

They could hear the crowd go wild as Lucas introduced the team. He soon started calling each team member one by one to run out of the lock room.

Lucas called Zeke Peters, and Zeke smiled and started jogging out of the locker room into the chaotic gym. Sarah tensed knowing that she was next. She kept telling herself to breathe. Taking a deep breath, she smiled as she waited for Lucas to call her name.

From the gym the next thing Sarah could hear was, "Next are our two captains, brothers, Landon and Ryder Thompson!"

Sarah's face fell. Had Lucas forgotten her? Ryder who had a frown on his face, ran out of the locker room. Sarah was on the verge of tears. Had her hard work and effort been completely forgotten these past two weeks? I mean how hard was it to remember the only girl on the team?

And then she heard it. Lucas was announcing something on the mic in the gym. "And last but not least, Ladies and Gentlemen, its what you all have been waiting for. Give it up for Tree Hills first ever female to play Ravens basketball, SAAARRRAAAHHH PRESSSSTTTOOONN!!"

Sarah immediately brightened and started jogging out towards the gym. The crowd had gone nuts. Some people even had signs cheering for her. She took it all in. Her fears of not being accepted had quickly drifted away. This was the perfect way to get her pumped for the game.

23oth23oth

Game Day.

The first game of the year means a lot to a team. If they win, the teams sees their strengths as a team and they earn a little respect from their coach and their school. Winning the first game of the season is always good.

But losing… Losing is always bad. Especially if its your first game. And that was one thing that Sarah was positive wasn't going to happen tonight. The Ravens were not going to lose.

Sarah was once again dropped off the school by Peyton this morning, and since the moment she pulled up to the school people had been wishing her good luck on tonight's game.

The boys had a dress code today, if they weren't wearing a dress shirt and tie, they wouldn't be able to play tonight. Since wearing a tie wasn't Sarahs thing she just dressed with a plaid button down shirt with her jeans.

Walking into school she caught up with Michelle.

"Well, Well," She smirked, "It's the captain of the cheerleaders."

"Well, Well, isn't it the newest star player of the Tree Hill Ravens." Michelle smirked back. "Youre going to do awesome tonight."

"That's if the coaches decide to play me." Sarah said down heartedly. She had been thinking about it a lot lately. She may have been a really good shooting guard, but that didn't mean that she would play tonight. Her playing in the league was bound to cause some controversy. The coaches may want to avoid it during the first game.

"I doubt that, youre better than a couple of the guys on the team." Michelle said sincerely.

Sarah laughed. "We'll just pray that I do play."

They parted ways and Sarah headed to her locker. She was surprised to see her boyfriend leaning against her locker looking at book. It still amazed her how she scored such a guy. Today more than ever he looked gorgeous. Today he was wearing dark jeans a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a baby blue tie, and a navy sweater vest. His hair was spiked up in a little faux – hawk.

Smiling Sarah strutted up to her locker.

"Now what did I do to get the sexiest guy in school to get all dressed up to go to my locker?" She asked a smile on her face the whole time.

Looking up from his book Ryder said, "Well, I think maybe it was joining the team… Or looking really sexy last night with a really big smile on your face."

Sarah leaned in towards him. "You're lucky you're such a sweet talker." They shared a small kiss. "So you ready for tonight's game captain?"

"As ready as I will ever be. And how about you…. You do realize that this game youre playing in will be making history. Everyone in Tree Hill will know who you are." Ryder said as he slung his arm around her shoulder holding her close.

"That's only if I play." Sarah said dejectedly.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Let me walk you to class?" Ryder asked.

"Sure." Sarah said leaning into a kiss.

23oth23oth

The gym was packed. It had been four years since Ravens basketball attracted so many fans. The team sat in the locker room awaiting a speech from their coaches. Emotions were high in the locker room, and the overall feeling was tense. For most of the team this was extremely important, being that they were upper classmen and had to worry about scouts and college.

As the team sat on the two benches facing eachother in the locker room, their three coaches filed silently into the room, with Jamie following them in his Ravens uniform.

"I am not going to tell you that this is going to be easy, because its not. Pontiac has a very strong team." Lucas started. "But just because its going to be hard doesn't mean that I am going to let you off the hook. I want you to go out there and play your heart out. Don't let them intimidate you, you've worked too hard to back down."

Skills and Nathan looked on silently nodding their head in agreement.

"So lets go and beat them!" Lucas yelled. "Bring it in."

"Ravens on Three!" Jamie called. "One – Two – Three…"

"Ravens!" The whole team yelled in unison and made their way out to the bench on the court.

"Okay, I want the Thompson twins, you two are in. Zeke, you'll be playing the point. William you'll play down in the post. And Sarah….:" Lucas said pointing at her. "You'll stay up by the wing, lets see some of those threes."

Sarah was in complete and utter shock. In a daze she took off her warm – up jacket and ran onto the court.

"Find your man!" Skills called from the sideline.

The guys from the other team looked at Sarah in bewilderment. They had heard about the girl playing for Tree Hill but they didn't think she would start.

"Hey Scott!" the coach from the other team called. " Couldn't find enough guys to put on your team? Is that why we have a little girl playing in a mens game."

The three Ravens coaches just laughed. "Wait till he sees her," Nathan said in Lucas' ear, "The guy will probably have a heart attack."

The ref started talking to the players. "Ravens shooting at this basket, Cougars shooting there. Step back, and I am going to toss the ball."

Sarah stood in an athletic stance. Waiting. The ball went up and the William won the tip and sent it in Landon's direction. Landon easily put it up in the basket because no one was guarding him.

The crowd cheered wildly. Running back on defense Sarah had their smallest player on their point guard. The team was playing no press for now, so Sarah stood just behind half court in a perfect defensive stance, waiting for the guy to come down.

Just before the guy reached half court he started laughing.

"Hey girlie!" He taunted. "What are you doing here? Girls don't play real basketball. Why don't you just go home and paint your nails." He laughed.

Screw this no press, Sarah thought to herself. Quickly and methodically, Sarah lunged forward and got possession of the ball. The kid who was she was guarding was too shocked to run after her, so she had an open shot at the basket. With a little swish of the net Sarah had her first two points of the season. The crowd was going nuts, and Sarah smiled, pleased with herself, and quickly ran back on defense.

23oth23oth

The game was really close. The other team was winning by three points and there was only a minute and a half left in the game.

The plan was to let Zeke take up the ball and swing it until Jackson was open under the basket.

Sarah waited anxiously on the three – point line. Zeke took down the ball and passed it to Caleb. Caleb then passed it along to Landon, who then passed it to Sarah. Once the ball was in Sarah's hands though, the guys started double teaming Jack and Landon, making it an open drive to the basket. Sarah decided to take the risk. The opposing team didn't have much time to gain their thoughts back, so the point guard who Sarah had stole the ball from before, stood in her way. When he realized that she was taking a shot, he put out his hand and squeezed her boob, pushing her down while doing so.

The ball went in, and luckily the Refferee saw what the guy had done. Sarah was fuming, and so was Ryder.

"Get youre disgusting hands off of her!" Ryder yelled shoving the guy.

"Sorry," The guy smirked. "I just couldn't help it."

Nathan, Lucas, and Skills were in complete shock on the sidelines.

"I guess that's what happens when we put a girl on the team huh." Nathan said with a smirk, while Lucas rubbed his scruff on his beard apprehensively.

The ref blew the whistle. "That's a foul! And a Technical! For that, there are four shots. The foul shots, will be shot in the last ten seconds. The technicals, after the buzzer."

The kids lined up under the basket, and Sarah took her spot on the foul line. The team was now only down by one, she only had to make two of her shots in order to win. The crowd which had been loud the whole game, had suddenly hushed.

The gym which ten minutes ago had been so loud, was as if no one was there. Sarah could hear her heart beating in her ears. Her fingers tingled at the touch of the ball.

_Bounce. Bounce. _She dribbled twice then set herself. Her feet were shoulder width apart and her shoulders squared. she held the ball mainly in her right hand, using the left hand only for support. She bent her knees, and shot while standing up straight, holding her perfect follow through. The ball went in through the hoop, with the glorious sound of a _swish._

The crowd suddenly came back to life. "Second Shot!" the ref yelled, and the crowd resumed their quiet manner.

She took two dribbles again and planted herself the same way. She was once again praised by the sound of a _swish._

The crowd was cheering. The buzzer sounded and the boys stepped off the court so she could take the technical shots. Those two also went in. And the fans went nuts. They had won the game, so the pressure was off. But Sarah was determined to make the next two shots.

She set herself again. The first shot went in. The team looked on in amazement and the crowd cheered. Nathan gave Lucas a high five. Once again Sarah set herself. This time she looked over at Ryder and winked. Then she turned her head towards the basket and swished the next shot.

The whole team erupted in cheers. And enveloped Sarah in a big team bear hug. The crowd was chanting her name.

Once the team had let go her, she found herself with only Ryder.

"You did an awesome job tonight." He told her cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her. "Ive got to go… but I'll stop by your house later tonight okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." Sarah said and then left him.

"Sarah!" Sarah looked around and saw her mom calling her name. She brightened, running over to her mom.

"Wow sweety, I didn't know you played basketball that well." She said enveloping her in a hug, and kissing her on the head.

"Hey Sarah!" Sarah once again heard her name being called, this time it was her coaches calling her over.

"Hey mom, come meet my coaches." They walked over.

"Great game tonight Sarah." Lucas beamed. "You were the second highest scorer after Landon tonight. 21 points out 65. Impressive for your first game. You should be proud Mrs. Preston."

"Actually, I'm Dr. Catz. But you could just call me Debbie."

"Mom these are my coaches, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, and Skills Taylor."

They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Nice to meet you all. You guys are doing a great job so far."

"Well if it wasn't for Sarah we wouldn't of won tonight." Nathan said beaming. "Have a nice night."

Sarah and her mom headed out the door, till once again Sarah heard someone call her name.

"Sarah!" Peyton called, interrupting Brooke. She and Brooke came over to her and her mother.

"Mom this is Pey….." She started the introduction.

"Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis." Her mom finished. Sarah looked at her with a questioning glance. "They live across the street and are both my patients." Debbie said with a smile.

"Hi Dr. Catz." Brooke said in her raspy voice, "I never realized the connection." She admitted.

"Me neither." Peyton admitted as well. "Well Sarah, just wanted to tell you that you had an awesome game."

"Yeah, I had no idea that girls knew how to play basketball like that." Brooke told her.

Sarah laughed. "Thanks guys, see you around."

23oth23oth

The car ride home was comfortable as Sarah recounted her experience to her mom, but once again her mom seemed really distant. They got home and as Sarah started up the stairs to her room her mom called her name.

"Sarah, do you mind coming to the kitchen I need to talk to you about something."

A bunch of things went off in Sarah's head. "What did I do? Did I go over on my texting plan?" Anything she may have done wrong in the past week suddenly popped into her head. She walked into the kitchen cautiously. Her Mother rarely ever lectured her unless it was serious or she did something bad. Sarah sat down on the kitchen stool.

"Sarah," her mother began timidly. "I know that these past few months have been really difficult on both of us. And lately I have been feeling the void in my heart where your father and our ambitions together had been." She paused for a minute, and took a deep breath and continued. "I recently have been offered to do something that your father and I always wanted to do…. Do you know what Doctors Without Boarders is?" Her mother asked timidly.

Sarah shook her head no. One thing was clear though, she did not like where this was going.

"Well, it's a program where Doctors who are selected from all over the country and sometimes the world, go off to different third world countries and treat children and adults medically. I applied to the program a couple of months ago. Before anything really changed….And well….This man, Thomas, we've been in contact recently, and he told me that... I've been accepted. I leave for Ethiopia next week."She waited, anxious to hear what her daughter was going to say. She saw Sarah's face change in realization.

It was all too much for Sarah. "You cant be serious?" She looked at her mother incredulously. "Youre going to leave me here all alone, parentless, while you fulfill your dreams?! What happened to your old dreams? Like music, huh mom! You haven't played anything since Dad died! Your dreams were about opening a night club, a jazz club! Do you remember those dreams! I know helping others is really important to you, but you have to help yourself before you can help anyone else!" Sarah yelled.

She looked at her mother straight in the eye. She seemed embarrassed and hurt. Like she was sinking in the hole of realization that her 16 year old daughter was digging for her.

With her voice breaking Sarah said, "But if you think going to Ethiopia is going to help you fulfill your dreams, then go." Sarah was crying hysterically now. "To me, it seems like youre just running away from your problems." Sarah sighed, trying to calm down. The tears were flowing endlessly. After taking a few deep breaths Sarah said in a broken voice. "Go mom, do what you need to do. But just realize, running away is never a way to fix your problems. Oh, and mom, don't worry about me, Ill be fine on my own."

With that, Sarah got up and went up stairs leaving her mother broken in the kitchen. Slamming the door Sarah flopped on her bed. At this point her tears had started flowing again. Her body wracked with sobs. She stayed that way for a long time. Her ten minute rule didn't apply anymore, because now she was crying for both her parents.

**Poor Sarah. A little random right? Tell me what you think, I am really interested. I needed to get rid of her mom so that I can continue with my plan but I needed her to leave so that Sarahs living arrangement changes...(thats a hint right there.) I hope to have the next chapter up within the next week. It will introduce a new character who was briefly introduced last chapter.**

**Also, Please leave a review. It really encourages me to continue knowing that people are interested and want to hear more. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. So you guys must hate me. I promised an update a week later and it turned into a month later. So please forgive me. I totally left you kinda hanging. Wondering whats going to happen.  
**

**I've been trying to figure this chapter out and finally I figured out how to end it. And watching Monday's episode of OTH really inspired me to finish. I thought the episode was absolutely brilliant. One Tree Hill has totally stepped up a notch. Last season premiere was much worse in comparison. **

**Anywhoo. Here it is Chapter 10. Please be thoughtful and leave a review. They really inspire me to write faster. **

"Sarah! Wake up! You're going to be late!" A voice yelled from down stairs, disturbing Sarah's peaceful slumber. Looking at the clock, Sarah groaned. 7:45. She fell back her head hitting the pillows.

"Sarah!" The woman called again her voice drawing nearer. "Come on!" The door opened and mass of blonde curls popped through the door. "Sarah, seriously you have to get up."

"Why? School sucks." Sarah asked reluctantly getting out of bed.

"Yeah, I felt the same way. But some of the best times of my life were at school, with my friends." Peyton pointed out.

"Like the time you got shot in the leg?" Sarah asked.

"Okay, fine I take that back." Peyton said frowning. "How did you know that anyways?"

Sarah picked up the book on the night table. It was a copy of the _Unkindness of Ravens_.

"You have like 12 copies on the bookshelf, I thought you wouldn't mind if borrowed a copy. Why do you have so many copies anyways?" She went over to the book shelf and looked at it. "And you even have it on CD!" Sarah exclaimed. "This definitely has something to do with Lucas…"

"Ok enough. Get ready for school. I've got an important meeting….. like in an hour, so I'll drop you off at school and then run to the office."

"Actually Ryder's giving me a ride."

"Oh. In that case, don't you have to be ready and look good if he's the first one seeing you this morning?" Peyton pointed out.

"Right, good point." Sarah said. "I'm getting ready."

Peyton left Sarah sitting on her bed for a moment just thinking about how great this situation was.

23oth23oth

_Two weeks earlier _

_Sarah was a mix of emotions at the moment. Her mothers cab had just left to the airport and she had resorted back to her way of releasing her anger, throwing a tennis ball against the house using her lacrosse stick. _

_After that night where her mom broke the news, things were pretty rocky at home. She was angry at her mother, but understood that she only had one week with her mom for at least 3 months, maybe more depending on how much longer her mother wanted to run. So she sucked it up and took advantage of the time with her mom. And then really fast the week was up, and her mom was leaving. _

_The plan was that their housekeeper Gloria, would live in with Sarah. She would cook for her and keep the house clean. Her mom didn't really give her any rules while she was gone, which most teenagers would kill for, but not Sarah. Living in an empty house with no rules was not at all appealing to her. She just wanted what her house used to be like. With her mom and dad, but that wasn't going to happen, so she just had to get over it. _

_Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was Ryder calling. It was the fifth time in one hour. Frustrated she turned off her phone. She was sick of it all. His intentions were good, but she just needed to be alone. Putting her phone back in her pocket she continued throwing the tennis ball against the house, creating an angry rhythm. _

_She stood there throwing the tennis ball angry and sad. It never occurred to her that her mom leaving would take this much of a toll on her. She continued throwing the ball in an angry motion while the tears shamelessly traveled down her face. She was so caught up in her emotions she didn't even hear the door from the house across the street close. _

_"Sarah?" Peyton asked timidly._

_Sarah turned around frightened by someone else's voice. "Peyton…Hi.." She said quickly drying her tears. _

_Peyton frowned when she saw Sarah's tears. She and Brooke had kinda gotten used to the rhythmic slamming of a ball for the past four months. But tonight Maya was having trouble sleeping so Brooke had sent Peyton to go find out what was wrong this time. In the times that Peyton had come outside to talk to Sarah, Sarah had never cried. The tears were new, and it frightened Peyton. _

_"Sarah, Whats wrong?" she asked with a worry face. _

_"Nothing…" Sarah denied. Peyton just gave her a look. "Ok…" Sarah scoffed. "My mom left tonight." She said dejected. The tears that had temporarily stopped resumed. _

_There in the middle of the street she pulled Sarah into a hug. She understood what she was going through. It was exactly what she went through as a teenager. And then the idea hit her. _

_"Why don't you come stay with us?" Peyton offered. _

_"Peyton, as much as I would love to, I don't think I can…not for three months anyways. You guys have your own life, I don't want to impose." _

_"Bull Shit, youre not imposing one bit." Peyton assured her. When she saw that Sarah was not giving in she quickly came up with a Plan B. "At least for tonight. We'll figure out the rest tomorrow." _

_"Okay." Sarah gave in meekly. _

_"Great." Peyton smiled. "Go grab some stuff from your house and just come on over when youre ready." _

_"Okay, cool." Sarah said with a smile. "See you soon." With that, Sarah and Peyton went in their own directions. _

_After she had gathered her stuff Sarah walked up to Peyton and Brooke's front door only to be greeted by a very enthusiastic Brooke planning an all girls night. Both Peyton and Sarah laughed. _

_Sarah was glad to be there, and thankful for Peyton's generosity. _

Since then Sarah had been staying with them. She had her own room and shared a bathroom with the baby, which wasn't all that bad. She could go into her parents house anytime she wanted to get whatever she wanted, and had her housekeeper do her laundry.

When she was ready for school she came downstairs for breakfast. Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table yelling on her cell phone while she was feeding Maya.

"What do you mean my stores aren't up to standard!? Should I remind you that my brand is the top selling line in the country and all over Europe." She smiled sweetly to Sarah and then at the baby and then continued her conversation.

"Fine. Send me an architect. A young one though, someone who knows the situation. He'll be here later today? Great. Good Bye."

"Wow sounds like a tough day already." Sarah said finishing a banana.

"That isn't even half of it." Brooke said sighing. She looked over to Sarah. "Why are you so happy this morning? Boy Toy coming to pick you up this morning." She said with a sneaky smile.

Sarah blushed. "Would you stop calling him that!"

"Don't worry she calls a lot of guys that." Peyton said coming into the kitchen.

_Beep Beep _

"My rides here!" Sarah exclaimed stating the obvious. "Got to go! Seeya later guys. Bye- Bye Maya." she cooed excitedly and then ran out the door, and down the steps to the silver BMW waiting in the drive way.

"I wonder why she's so suddenly excited to go to school?" Brooke asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The same reason you were when you were in high school... cuz you had a hot boyfriend at your every beck and call."

"Yeah well not anymore..." Brooke pouted.

"Aww Brookie you'll find someone, I'm sure of it." Peyton assured her.

"Yeah but its hard to date a single mom fashion designer. Too much commitment." Brooke sighed. "How bout you P. Sawyer, you and Lucas still denying that you love each other?" she smirked.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I gotta go. See ya later. Bye munchkin." Peyton said grabbing her keys.

Brooke laughed and turned to Maya and said in a baby voice, "Your aunt Peyton keeps running from her problems."

Maya just giggled and said something in baby language.

23oth23oth

The day had gone by smoothly except for this morning.

When Sarah had arrived in English, Mrs. Scott had made an announcement that the projects with their partners were due soon. They were kind of forgotten in the class. Sarah sighed. She and Zeke had not done anything for their project. She was still not so keen on hanging out with Zeke and he wasn't so cool with it either.

Sarah tried to leave the class really quickly but Zeke was on her tail.

"Sarah!" He called. He had to run, with all the traffic in the halls now, Sarah was getting out of his sight.

She turned the corner quickly. She didn't know why she felt she needed to run from him, but she just wanted to avoid the confrontation. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Zeke was no where in sight. She sighed and stopped by her locker to change some books.

"Sarah, we have to talk about our English project." Sarah jumped when she heard Zeke's voice. "Sorry," he said meekly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Sarah mumbled.

"Listen," Zeke said sincerely. "I'm really sorry for what I said to you on the first practice. I was totally out of line. I shouldn't have ever said anything like that... I really hope you can forgive me."

Sarah looked into his blue eyes and saw the sincerity that she heard in his voice.

"It's okay." Sarah said.

Zeke let out a deep breath. "Look," He said, "This English assignment is really important to me. I have a lot of trouble keeping up in school, and I really need to keep up my grades. This project is a no brainier, an easy A. Do you mind if we just get passed our problems, do it, and then we can go back to the way things were."

Sarah nodded. "Sure. That's a good idea. How about you come over to my house this weekend? We'll finish it there."

"Ok." Zeke smiled, "Thanks again. I'll see you Sunday."

As he was walking away, Sarah heard someone calling her name.

"Sarah!" Haley called.

Sarah smiled. "Hi Hal- I mean, Mrs. James Scott." It was kind of weird calling Haley that. Ever since she had moved in with Brooke and Peyton, she had seen Haley outside of school three or four times a week. It was awkward at first but she got used to it. Haley was pretty cool.

"Hey, Listen ,Peyton wanted me to tell you that she wants you to meet someone who were working with at the studio, since there's no practice today. Is that okay?"

"Yeah...sure." Sarah was wracking her brains to think of someone who she would want to meet at the studio. Peyton owned a record label so any band or singer was bound to be there.

"kay, meet me in my classroom when the final bell rings and we'll go."

23oth23oth

The final bell of the day had rung, and students were bustling down the halls excited to go home. Sarah, however, was staying in school to go to the studio with Haley. She had no idea whom to expect and she was very excited.

The car ride to the studio was quick and Sarah was getting nervous. Pulling into the parking lot of Tric, Sarah literally hopped out of the car.

Haley chuckled. "Come on, its this way. " Haley said heading towards the long fire escape stair well.

The went through the door and heard a conversation going on between Peyton and someone else. They approached the back of the club and entered through the door that said "Red Bedroom Records."

There she saw Peyton sitting on her desk, and a brown haired girl sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Hey guys!" Peyton said when she saw the two walk through the door. Then the girl turned around, Sarah saw that the girl was none other than Mia, Peyton's first client, and biggest success.

"Mia, this is the girl I wanted you to meet. This is Sarah, shes been living at my house for the past two weeks."

"Hey, nice to meet you..." She said, reaching her hand out for Sarah to shake. "Youre the neighbor who slams a ball against their house right?"

Both Peyton and Haley laughed at that comment.

"Yup, that would be me. Its great that I'm known as the ball slamming neighbor." said Sarah sheepishly shooting a look at Peyton. "Anyways... I was planning on going to your concert at Six Flags, but it didn't end up happening."

Peyton watched on confused. She had assumed that Sarah would totally flip out when she met Mia. But there Sarah was acting all chill with Mia.

Mia had picked up on it too. She was expecting a teenage girl who was going to be squealing and jumping up and down. She was surprised that she hadn't been asked for an autograph. But it wasn't a bad type of surprise. She was sick of all those screaming fans, it was nice to be with a girl who treated her like a normal adult.

"So erm – Can I have your autograph?" Sarah asked pulling her journal out of her backpack.

Mia chuckled. "Yeah sure."

Her journal had been with her since she was ten. It wasn't her diary that she wrote in everyday. Just when something special happened she would write it down. In side were also notes from all her friends in New Jersey, and the back section was filled with autographs.

She opened her notebook to a page filled with signatures and pointed to a blank spot. After she had signed, Mia took a look at the page in the journal.

"Wow you've got a lot of signatures here. Is that Panic at the Disco?"

Sarah leaned in to see what she was pointing at. "Oh yeah, that was a great concert. I told my parents that I was staying at a friends house that night and we both hopped on a subway and went. And basically I'm online to meet them and I see my brother. Well, lets just say that I almost had to give him the autograph. But the reason I didn't is because its on the same page as the Plain White Tees." She pointed to the other signature.

"That's awesome." Peyton said looking over Mia's shoulder.

When they had finished looking through the rest of Sarah's signatures, Mia looked at her watch.

"Guys, I need to get out of here soon. Let's just finish this up now."

"Hey Sarah, just make yourself comfortable and we'll go back home soon." Peyton said sitting down at her desk taking a look at Mia's schedule of upcoming shows.

"Sure."

Sarah looked around the space. Behind Peyton's desk she saw a calloge of record albums, which Peyton for sure made herself. But what was at the far end of the office is what really interested her. There was another room there, pretty small too. She walked toward the room and saw it was dark. Without much hesitation she turned on the light, and soon realized that she walked into the real RED Bedroom Records studio.

The room she was standing in had big windows looking into the recording studio. On the tables and walls were tons of sound equipment and a couple of computers. But that wasn't what really caught her attention.

In the middle of the recording studio was a big grand piano. The guitars that lined the room were just as enticing. And suddenly as if there was this magnetic force pulling her to the piano. Before she knew it there she was sitting at the bench of the piano admiring it. Carefully she stroked the keys, playing a chord. The sound was heavenly. She played a few more chords and before she knew it she was playing a song.

**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark_**

**_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_**

In the next room over Peyton looked up from the document she was reading and cut Haley off from whatever she was saying.

"Do you hear that?" Peyton asked.

They were all silent.

"Where's Sarah?" Haley asked as she heard the music.

All three girls turned their head towards the studio. Peyton was the first one out of her chair heading towards the studio. Haley and Mia were on her heals.

Sure enough, there in the studio was Sarah, sitting at the piano with perfect posture singing. Peyton flipped the switch on the control panel that let them here her better. She was pretty incredible. Who knew Sarah Preston could really sing!

The three of them just stood there and listened.

**_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_**

**_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_**

**_and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind_**

**_Haley let out a whistle. The girl had range. She obviously had some training. Not many people could hit that note with such precision on their first try. She gave Mia and Peyton a look._**

**_Sarah, who was still completely oblivious to the three of them watching her, kept singing._**

**__****_  
listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_**

**__****_Listen to your heart...mm..mmm_**

**__****_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_**

Sarah looked at her fingers on the keys. She suddenly felt different, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. The last time she sat down at a piano and sang or played was the night her father died. She shook off the memory quickly.

She turned her head and saw Mia, Peyton and Haley all applauding her.

How long had they been there?

Peyton flipped another switch on the control panel which allowed Sarah to hear what she was saying.

"So you wanna tell me what that was?" Peyton asked disbelief evident in her voice.

Sarah shrugged. She was definitely not in the mood for this. Getting up from the piano bench she left the recording studio.

Peyton didn't seem to get the point. "Since when did you sing? Youre incredible. "

Sarah shrugged once again.

Peyton pressed on. "Why didn't you tell me you sing?"

"That's cuz I don't?" Sarah answered. She was trying to avoid the subject, the last thing she wanted to do was bring this up.

"Sarah there is no way that you have never sung before after what I just heard." Haley said with her hands on her hips.

The three women looked at her. The room was uncomfortably silent, until Mia's phone went off.

Quickly she looked at the caller ID, and picked up the phone.

After a few minutes it was clear that Mia needed to go, and had an agitated tour manager on the phone.

Sarah was glad for the break of focus on her. After a sweet goodbye and four angry phone calls later, Mia was gone and it seemed like no one remembered.

"So you wanna tell me what that was?" Haley said when Mia had left. Peyton sat down at her desk and listened.

"I come from a musical family, we used to do a lot of jamming together. But now we don't." Sarah shrugged. It took everything in her right now to not cry. "I don't know I just saw the piano and started playing, but its not the same. So the answer to your question is, yes, I can sing. But right now, I don't enjoy it like I used to." Peyton nodded in understanding.

"Ok. Wanna go home now?" Peyton asked.

Sarah nodded, glad that she was finally going home.

23oth23oth

Meanwhile, back at Peyton and Brookes house, Brooke was preparing to meet with the architect for her new Clothes over Bros boutique. She was still pissed at her marketing director for thinking that their stores were not "chic" enough. Now that she had dropped off Maya at the daycare center she went to her home office preparing for her meeting.

At two o'clock her doorbell rang. This guy was an hour late. She let out a frustrated sigh and opened the door.

"Hello." She said sweetly. Her mouth dropped. In front of her was a gorgeous guy with blonde hair who looked like he stepped out of an Abercrombie ad. He was a V-Neck shirt, and a blue blazer coat on top, in addition he was wearing faded jeans and brown converse.

"Hi," he smiled showing off a big pair of pearly whites. "I'm Miles, the architect from the firm." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Brooke," she said while shaking his hand. "Shall we?" She asked, while letting him into the house.

They sat down at the home office desk and started talking. Unfortunately for Brooke she kept spacing out on Miles. She had to keep telling herself to snap out of it.

"So, to be blunt I don't think that you're Fifth Avenue store needs a real make over." He smiled.

"I agree." Brooke said nodding

"It just needs a face lift." Miles said pulling out a blue print from his case.

"What? I thought it was fine. As of last month it was totally up to date."

"Unfortunately whatever that was in fashion one month ago is not in anymore. You're a fashion designer, you should know that."

"That's true, but buildings are different. They don't just go out of style."

"Unfortunately that's not the case. Hear me out, I think we should just buy the building that the store is in. That way each different kind of clothing material is on a different floor. Like you athletic and every day ware on one floor, the couture and evening ware on another, and now you're new line, Baby Brooke on one more." He paused waiting to hear her opinion.

"I see someone's done their research." Brooke said with an eye brow tweak.

Miles laughed. "Yes, I do admit that I know a lot about C/B. I googled you."

"Well that comforting." Brooke said with a laugh.

But just before she could say anything else, Peyton burst through the door.

"You have no idea what just happ…." She looked and saw Miles sitting there.

"Peyton this is Miles, he's the new architect for C/B."

But before Peyton or Miles could say anything in return, Sarah wondered into the office.

"Sorry Brooke I think I left my laptop…" She looked up and her face immediately brightened. "MILES!!"

Miles quickly stood up and enveloped the girl in a hug.

"Sarah… I missed you so much." He stood there rocking back and forth with Sarah in his arms.

Peyton and Brook who were now very confused watched on. Brooke produced a fake cough which broke Miles and Sarah's hug.

"Oh Sorry, Peyton, Brooke this is my brother Miles."

"Wait." Peyton asked. "You have a brother."

"Well, he is adopted, but yes he is my brother." Sarah explained. "He has been hiding out in New York forever though. I haven't seen him….since the summer."

"Yeah so I kinda volunteered to go to Tree Hill to help you out Brooke, that way I could see my sister since my mom recently jetted off the Africa."

"Now I thought the reason you came was to meet me?" Brooke said pouting.

Everyone laughed in return.

"Unfortunately, I'm only here for one day." Miles said.

"Oh." Sarah said her face falling a little bit.

"Yeah the firm is only giving me the night to stay and I leave at eleven tomorrow." Miles told her. "But I promise I'll come visit more. Don't worry."

"Unless…." They all turned to Brooke. "I tell your firm that I want you to give a 'face lift' to all the C/B stores in the world, and I would like to overlook all of them. That way each one can be unique."

"You would do that for me Brooke?" Sarah asked so hopeful.

"Yeah. I know what its like to be without family. I wouldn't want anyone else to have to live like that either." Brooke said with a raspy voice.

"Thank you." She said hugging Brooke**.**

And in that moment Sarah realized that she wasn't really alone. She had people who were willing to do anything for her, there to back her up, and support her. And for that alone she was forever grateful.

**What did you think?**

**The Song Used is "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T**, **it was chosen because I had planned on Sarah using only a piano so that was one of my few choices. **

**Please leave a review. **


	11. Authors Note

Hello Everyone,

I hate to do this to you guys but recently I have been very disappointed with the reviews for this story. I really am not receiving any, and its very discouraging to be spending all my free time writing a story that seems unappreciated.

So, unless I receive reviews for my next chapter (which will be up in two weeks), I will have to cancel this story. Canceling my story is the last thing I want to do so please keep that in mind next time you read the chapter. I have great things planned for this story and would really love to continue writing.

Thanks for your consideration, and sorry for getting your hopes up for a new chapter.

Sincerely,

Sichy


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait. I know that the last time i posted an authors note (which I really hope you took into consideration) I promised two weeks but things are so busy so i finally had some time. This chapter is by far my longest one yet, it about 5,352 to be exact. I really like it, I hope you do too. So here it is. Please Leave Me Reviews!  
**

"Ok," Sarah proposed. "How about a game of HORSE? Loser has to run twenty suicides and then do twenty push ups."

It was the end of fall and Sarah and Miles were playing on the river court. The pavement scattered with different color leaves. When she spoke steam came from her mouth, her breath warmer than the autumn air.

"Game on lil sis." Miles said a smirk forming on his face. He had only the rest of the day in Tree Hill before he had to leave to the city, and he planned on spending as much time as he could with his sister.

Grabbing the ball from his sisters hands he ran back toward the three point line and shot the ball. He waited in suspense for a few seconds, and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw that the ball had sunk in. He watched his sister scowl as he handed her the ball to shoot.

_Swish_. How she made it in perfectly was beyond him. She smiled and gave him a pointed look. "Is that all you got big brother?"

He scoffed. Heading down towards the base line he took another shot. Sarah scowled again. He held out the ball to her and she grabbed it, taking the shot.

She missed, and he laughed. "I feel like you're all talk and no game." Miles said grabbing the rebound.

"And I feel like your going to be crying like a baby when you get your ass kicked by your sixteen year old sister."

After playing for twenty minutes Miles was in the lead with only H, O, and R and Sarah had H, O, R, S.

"This is it. Game point. This is the real test to see how are you under pressure." Miles taunted.

Sarah stuck out her tongue at him. She took the shot and watched how it went around the basket, and fell out bouncing onto the pavement.

"And I believe that's HORSE!" He smirked. "Start running sister."

She groaned. "I declare a rematch once I'm done!"

Just as she started running, her three coaches and their little tag along walked towards their sacred black top. As they drew near, they saw that the one running was Sarah, and saw another guy who they had never seen before.

"Now why is that girl running on her free time?" Skills asked. "And who is he?" he said pointing towards Miles.

Miles heard the comment and turned around. "I'm her brother, and she's running cuz she lost."

"Wait a second," Lucas said, "Sarah never told us she had a brother."

"Yeah, well I guess she hasn't told anyone." He turned towards his sister. "Don't slow down! You still have twenty push – ups to do."

"I'm Lucas Scott," he said stretching out his hand, "I'm one of her basketball coaches. And these are her other coaches my brother Nathan, and my friend Skills."

"Miles, I'm Sarah's brother." He shook all their hands. "I hope you're working her hard." He laughed with them. His face brightened in realization. "Wait, you're the Lucas Scott who wrote the book about Peyton who Sarah is living with?"

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled. "That's me."

"I read it and really liked it. Now its coming back to me, this place is like your childhood sanctuary right?" he asked pointing to the court where Sarah was running. Miles laughed at himself. "I probably sound like a stalker right now, but I feel like I already know you."

"You and the rest of the country. I guess that's what happens when you write about your life and sell it to everyone." Lucas chuckled. He looked at the blacktop remembering all the pivotal things in his life.

They watched the girl run in silence.

"I don't get how you got her to do this." Nathan pointed to the girl in the middle of the court doing push ups.

"Sibling Rivalry." Miles stated. "The girl hates it when I beat her, its all competition and having fun when were playing together. Hey if I lost I would be doing the same thing."

"For brother and sister, you two look nothing alike." Skills said looking at the two.

"That's because Miles is adopted." Sarah said joining her brother and coaches. "So yeah we don't look anything alike, but he's still my brother. But I'm sure we are related some how through blood, we have the same jump shot."

"You play?" Skills asked.

"Ehh, I used to. Once I finished college I had no time to play so today was the first time I playing in over three months. And I still beat you." He said pointing to Sarah.

"I think you should try playing them." She said pointing to her coaches. "That would be a nice game to watch."

"Fine. Two on Two." Nathan stated, the light in his eyes already sparkling. "Me and Skills vs. The Prestons." He turned to Luke, "you can sub with whomever you choose."

"Game on!" Sarah challenged giving her brother a high-five.

They played a close game and the Preston siblings were the definition of teamwork. They thought together and played together knowing where to pass the ball or when to shoot. But in the end Nathan made a slam dunk against Miles.

"Looks like that comeback's coming along." Sarah smirked at Nathan who was smiling. "And don't deny that it's not a comeback." Looking over toward her brother, she saw him doubled over and panting. "You okay there?" She asked him a little concerned.

"Yeah…" he panted. "I just haven't done that in a really long time."

Sarah chuckled. "If you're hurting now, don't think about how its going to feel tomorrow."

Miles groaned. "Okay. I have to go, Brooke and I have a video meeting with my boss. Basically if this goes well I'm moving to Tree Hill temporarily."

Lucas who was listening, chimed in. "Wait, you're working for Brooke?"

As they walked to the car Miles explained what he was doing for C/B, and how he wanted to be in Tree Hill to be with Sarah since their mom had jetted off.

"That's great, so I'll be seeing you at tonight's game right?." Lucas said looking at Sarah and then Miles.

Sarah looked up at Miles hopefully.

"Yeah man. I'll be there."

"Great, I'll see you there." Lucas said. "And don't wear that girl out, we're gonna need her tonight." And with that Lucas left.

23oth23oth

Zeke had been knocking on the door of Sarah's house for the past fifteen minutes. He would have called her cell phone, except she didn't have her number. He considered texting Ryder for her number, but that had the potential of causing problems for both him and Sarah, so he decided against it.

Giving up, he started walking home. He was kind of pissed because he wanted to get this project done and now he was going to get a zero, but just as he walked out of Sarah's driveway a car pulled up slowly and the window rolled down.

"Mr. Peters," Haley called out of her car. "Are you looking for Sarah by any chance?"

Zeke answered timidly. "Yeah actually. But no one was home."

"That's because she's not living there at the moment. Hold on a second and I'll take you to her."

"Sure, Thanks." Zeke mumbled.

Now this was awkward. He was seeing Sarah because he didn't do his English project and now his English teacher was here, going to where Sarah lived.

Haley led Zeke across the street and rang the door bell. They stood awkwardly awaiting for someone to open the door. Haley stood there smiling thinking about the only reason that Zeke and Sarah would be making plans, which would be to the project she assigned the first week of school.

Haley was broken out of her thoughts when Sarah opened the door.

"Haley!...and Zeke." Her smile disappeared when she remembered that she had plans with him. She let them both into the house.

"Brooke! Haley's here!" Sarah called. "Come with me." She told Zeke.

She ushered the two into the kitchen where Brooke was feeding Maya and Miles was on his computer preparing the final details for his meeting.

"Okay, so I'm going to take Zeke across the street to my house so we could work on our…uh…project. Okay?"

"Sure." Brooke said. "See ya later."

Soon enough she was out the front door heading towards her house.

"What was that about?" Miles asked Brooke.

"Who knows." She shrugged looking at Haley quizzically.

"Actually they are doing a project for my class that's due tomorrow. I assigned it the first day of school. So it kinda sucked that I caught them." Haley chuckled.

"So youre Sarah's teacher?" Miles asked Haley.

"Yeah," Haley answered. "I'm her English teacher. And you are..?"

"I'm her brother Miles."

" Haley James – Scott." She introduced herself. "I didn't even know that Sarah had a brother."

"Apparently no one did." Miles said rolling his eyes.

"So what are you doing in town?" Haley asked.

"Well hes actually the new architect for Clothes over Bros. If this meeting goes well," she said pointing to the computer as if it symbolized the meeting, "then he will be moving to Tree Hill."

"Which I really hope it does cause I'm really starting to like Tree Hill." He said looking at Brooke, which immediately made her blush, which did not go unnoticed by Haley.

"Umm Hales do you mind helping me with Maya for a few minutes. I need to put her down before Miles and I video into New York."

"Sure."

Once the two women had walked upstairs Haley immediately started questioning Brooke.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Haley asked, using her husband's infamous smirk.

"Honestly I don't know. The guy makes me blush. He's so sweet and caring for Sarah, and he's incredibly hot." She squealed acting like she was seventeen again.

"I see that. What's with the Preston's and the good looks?"

"Well being that he's adopted, it can't be genes, but the boy looks like he's stepped out of an Abercrombie advertisement."

"So how is it that you're working with him?" Haley asked.

Brooke went on to explain how her business manager wanted to redesign all of C/B, and how Miles showed up, and the reunion between the siblings. She then went on to explain how she just offered him the job, and told him to move to Tree Hill.

"Brooke that's a huge step." Haley pointed out.

"I know, I didn't even think about it before it happened. It just came out of my mouth." Brooke said leaving Maya's room. "I kind of feel really good about this one though, I think he's going to change everything."

23oth23oth

"Sorry about all the confusion… I should have mentioned that I'm not living in my house anymore." Sarah said as she opened the door to her house.

"Nah, its okay. We definitely should have worked on the whole communication thing before we met up." Zeke took a look around the house he just walked into. This house made his house look like a closet.

"It just sucks because Haley definitely knows that we are working on this project now."

"Whatever, she likes you so shell let it slide." Zeke said taking a seat on the kitchen stool. "Lets just get started." Pulling off his draw string bag he pulled out a crumpled packet of paper. "Okay so the first question is describe yourself to your partner. Tell them the way you think of yourself."

"I hate talking about myself. This is going to be one long assignment. You go first." Sarah told him sighing and resting her head in her hands.

"Ok." He said slowly. He leaned back in the chair and shook his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes. "I'm somewhat unexpected. There's some sort of mold that my personality or my behavior is supposed to fit, but I don't think that works with me. I'm shy, but at the same time I'm not. I like to have fun, party, hang out with my friends, but I also really enjoy just sitting in my room playing the drums or guitar, sometimes writing my own music. I hate my parents, but then again what teenager doesn't, and I hope to play in the NBA or for a college team once high school is over." He turned to look at Sarah who was eyeing him weirdly.

Wow. Sarah thought to herself. She really didn't expect him to open up like that to her.

"Your turn." Zeke reminded her.

"umm… Okay. I don't like high school stereotypes, therefore I don't consider my self a jock, or a cheerleader, or a band geek, or anything. I'm quiet and I like to write down a lot of my thoughts. I really like music, but right now I'm not doing much playing, more listening. I love my older brother, and consider him to be my best friend ever. I like to have an adrenaline rush so I like to do some crazy things, like one time I rollerbladed under a truck." She looked up to see Zeke's mouth drop. "It's a long story. And yeah that's basically it. "

"That's…Pretty awesome." He looked down at the paper and read the next question. Once again his long shaggy hair was covering his eyes. Sarah couldn't help but notice his beautiful green eyes, and the hair was cute too.

"Kay, next question favorite food, that's easy pizza."

"ummm..I'll have to go with Fettuchini Alfredo."

"Interesting.." Zeke said looking Sarah deep into her eyes. " Favorite Ice cream flavor?"

"That's a question?" Sarah asked looking at her paper.

"No…But I was just wondering." Sarah laughed at him.

"That's a hard one…. I'll have to go with Ben and Jerry's fish food."

"Oooh, good choice, but personally I'm more of a cookie dough fan. Moving on though.."

She laughed. "Ok favorite childhood memory. Okay I'll go first this time. So there was this one time that my dad rented a house in Point Pleasant, on the Jersey Shore, and it was right on the bay. So along with the house my dad was able to get us this luxury speedboat. It was really little but we had so much fun. So it was our last day there for the summer and we were going for our last trip with the boat. My dad took the boat out to the ocean and turned it off and put down the anchor. He just got out of the seat and took me and told me to look at the ocean and take it all in."

By now the tears had started falling. Zeke took her free hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And I just sat there in the boat in the middle of the ocean, and I realized how lucky I was. It was a beautiful moment, me and my family sitting there on the boat and I looked out in the ocean thinking that I would always remember this moment forever…." She wiped her tears with the free hand and laughed a bitter laugh. "But that's all gone now, so that's why I remember it. Im such a girl crying like this."

"Yeah, but that's okay. I dig the tears." Zeke said trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah chuckled. "Ok you tell your story."

He thought about it for a minute. " So one day my dad came home and he was really pissed. Like super pissed, you could almost see the steam rising out of his ears. So he screams at my mom and me to get into the car. And we were both really scared we had no idea what was wrong so we got into the car and once we were a mile out of Tree Hill my dad starts laughing. I remember him saying, "Boy you should have seen your faces. Don't worry, were only going on a family excursion." So after a little bit of questioning my dad finally gives in that were going camping, and my mom totally freaks out that she isn't prepared to go camping we have no food and stuff. But my dad had packed it all in advance. So there we were, going on a surprise camping trip. It was probably the best weekend of my life. We went fishing, cooked on an outdoor fire and we played hide and seek in the woods. I don't think I was able to stop smiling. The thing is I don't remember my family ever being the same." Zeke gave a bitter chuckle at the end. "It was the week after that my mom decided she liked drugs more than her own kid."

Sarah gasped, she understood that she and Zeke were opening up to each other, but she didn't think that he would drop something that big on her.

"Zeke, I had no idea, I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. He had no idea why he added that to the end of his story. It was true that the week later his mom had ODed on prescription drugs the next week, and was miraculously saved, but there was no link with his favorite childhood memory.

"Its okay. You didn't know."

Sarah wanted to add something, say something that would make him feel better. But she couldn't find the right words. Zeke sensed the awkward air setting in, and changed the subject.

"What is your favorite place to be in the world?" Zeke asked Sarah.

"Umm. I'll have to go with the roof of our old apartment in the city. You could actually see the whole world from that place. My mom bought a couch to put up there so we could just sit up there no matter what the weather or time of day, and just look out and see all of New York city. Yours?"

With not even a moments hesitation he said, "The River Court. The best place in the world, especially at night when its just you and the game."

She scribbled his answer down on her paper, and read the next question. "Favorite Movie?"

"Superbad." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh, you're such a guy." She said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"And yours?" He said with a laugh at her reaction.

"The Notebook."

He scoffed. "You're such a girl."

The banter continued for another half an hour until they realize that almost three hours had passed since they started the project. At first it had been really awkward, but in the last half hour a food fight ensued and they became better friends. They were only interrupted when Ryder walked in the door.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and got their attention.

"Oh hi…" Sarah smiled sweetly. She immediately dropped the whipped cream she was spraying into Zeke's hair.

"I was just leaving." Zeke said awkwardly grabbing his project. "See ya guys at the game later."

He hurried out the door, trying to avoid the death glare that was burning into him from Ryder.

"Hold on a sec." She told her seething boyfriend. "Hey Zeke!" She called out her front door.

He turned around. "Don't be a stranger okay?" She asked with real sincerity.

He nodded and went on his way leaving Sarah watching him as he left. Slowly, Sarah walked up the stairs knowing that she had to deal with Ryder and his jealousy. Sarah knew that Ryder was the type of guy that got jealous, bus she didn't know to what extent.

She closed the door softly behind her.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?"

She jumped. Turning around slowly she saw Ryder sitting on a chair in her living room with his arms crossed around his chest.

"We had an English project and I had been avoiding doing it because of the incident that happened at my first practice."

It didn't seem to satisfy Ryder.

She inched towards him, coming face to face with him.

"What did you think it was?"

"It looked too comfortable to me…" Ryder barked a little his eyebrows scrunched and his arms still crossed over his chest.

Sarah tried her best to stifle a laugh. It was just so funny his jealous side, and his frown was really cute.

"Aww no…" she said sliding her arms around his waist. She immediately felt his muscles relax. "Zeke and I had a project about getting to know each other and I had put it off because I was still mad at him from the first practice. So now we finally did it and I really did get know him. He's a cool kid."

Ryder just nodded and leaned down to kiss her head. "I'm sorry." He mumbled in her hair.

They stood there for a couple minutes enjoying being in each others company. Sure enough though, with in ten minutes the making out started. They had gone on for ten minutes collapsing onto the couch. They were just going at it only stopping for air.

Slowly Ryder placed his hands under her Hanes T shirt, inching his way up, and at the feeling Sarah jumped out of it.

Realizing his mistake Ryder frowned. "I'm sorry…I just thought…"

"No it was my fault, I led you on….I…I..I got to go. I'll see you at the game." And with that she ran out of her house in close to tears.

Frustrated Ryder sighed and sunk back onto the couch cursing himself for being such a guy.

23oth23oth

Sarah was in the girls locker room getting ready for the game with the cheer leaders. She looked into the mirror and sighed.

"Whats up buddy?"

Sarah jumped and turned to see Michelle.

"Everything's up. What's not up?" Sarah said frustrated. Her emotions were running wild.

"Tell me what happened." Michelle asked concerned.

So they sat down on the locker room bench and Sarah explained about what happened with Zeke earlier and what had happened with Ryder on her couch.

"…. And I basically feel like I've been leading him on this whole time."

"You can't act this way Preston." Michelle said. "Especially since youre about to play with him right next to you, you have to tell him how you feel.

Sarah looked at her doubtfully. She was about to say something when one of the cheerleaders came up to Michelle.

"Umm Sarah there are a couple of guys waiting for you to come out of here."

"Just do it ok?" Michelle said giving her friend a quick hug.

Sarah nodded and headed to the boys locker room. Everyone was waiting for her so she sat down quickly next to Jack who gave her "is everything ok?" look.

Sarah just nodded and looked at Lucas to hear the game plan. She could feel Ryder's eyes glued to her face, watching her but she tried no to make eye contact. When she finally did it was only for a few seconds, but she could see the sorrow in his eyes. She quickly looked away.

"Ok guys… and girl," Lucas said, "We're still undefeated, lets just keep it that way."

The team roared in response.

"Ravens on Three!" Jamie yelled. "One! Two! Three!"

"RAVENS!"

They all headed out of the locker room their spirits were high. Sarah was heading out when she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned quickly and saw Ryder.

"Sarah…"

"I'm Sorry." They both blurted out really fast.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Ryder said, caressing her cheek. "I pushed you too far."

Sarah leaned into his touch. "No. Its both our fault. We have never discussed it and I was leading you on."

He looked at her expentantly. "I'm just not ready for anything yet. I'll let you know when I feel ready to do anything else. I understand if you don't want that type of relationship…" She couldn't go on any further.

"No, no. I'll wait for you Sarah Preston." He said seriously.

Sarah blushed. She had never felt this way about someone before.

"So were good?" Ryder asked sliding his arms around her waist pulling her towards him.

"Uhuh." She mumbled on his lips.

"I love you." Ryder said when they broke for air.

Sarah felt her heart hammering in chest. "I love you too." She answered back immediately. Her grin wasn't as big in comparison to Ryder's.

"C'mon." He said grabbing her hand. "Lets go kick some serious ass."

And the couple left the musty locker room in higher spirits than anyone can imagine.

23oth23oth

Miles climbed up the bleachers with Peyton, Brooke and Haley.

"So boys basketball is a big thing in Tree Hill?" Miles asked.

"You couldn't imagine. Especially since your sister joined the team they're undefeated." Haley told him.

Miles smiled. "That's good. Honestly I was worried about her. When she told me that she was going to drop all the sports, I knew she would never be herself, but now that she's playing basketball I'm not as worried even though she's changed a lot because of it."

"What do you mean she's changed?" Peyton asked.

Miles shrugged. "Shes just not the same. Not the crazy outgoing girl that was rocking out on a guitar one minute and the next was playing soccer and lacrosse, and no matter what was singing. I swear my parents got so many calls from teachers that shed just break out into song during class. I don't even think she's shown interest in music since my dad passed away."

"I had no idea that Sarah was even musical at all." Brooke told him.

"We did." Peyton said looking at Haley. "We took her to the office one day and she wandered off and we found her in the studio singing. When I asked her about it she wouldn't tell me, so I just dropped it. But man she was good."

Miles smiled. "Yeah that girl has a set of pipes. We used to write so many songs and we'd write her in harmonies that sounded brilliant. I think we still have the CDs we recorded."

"So youre family is really musical?" Haley asked.

"Yeah my moms a classical pianist and my dad was more of a rock and roll pianist so it kinda rubbed off on us. Our house here has a whole musical conservatory part that was built for everyone to grow as a musician…but I don't think its been used in a long time…"

Before anyone could respond The buzzer sounded and the team took their spots on the court. Miles watched his sister walk hand in hand with a tall blonde boy on her team.

"Okay. Who's the blonde with my sister?" Miles asked slightly smirking.

Brooke looked at her girlfriends. "Umm. That's her boyfriend. I guess she hasn't told you about him."

"Oy. It seems there are a lot of things that my sister conveniently forgot to tell me." Miles said rubbing his face. "As long as she's happy." He sat there watching his sister on the court. "Is she happy Brooke?" He asked quietly.

She looked at the man sitting next to her. Gone was the funny, sweet, vivacious man that she had been working with all weekend. Next to her was a man who was still grieving the loss of his father. He was a true brother, concern written all over his face.

"Some days are good and some days are bad, but she's happier with him." Brooke said rubbing his arm, she could help but notice the tingly feeling she felt while touching him. It was like an electrical jolt.

She pulled her hand away quickly when the buzzer rang signaling the beginning of the game. She watched as the Miles went back to being his normal self, smiling and cheering for his sister. She watched him getting the feeling in her mind that she may be falling for him hard.

23oth23oth

The final buzzer sounded and the members of the Ravens ran to center court jumping in joy for remaining their undefeated status. The fans were going wild.

The Ravens had a crushing defeat, beating the other team by 30 points in a game where the score was 80 – 50, the highest they had ever scored all season.

Soon the crowd dissipated and the gym seemed to be much quieter. Lucas smiled, ecstatic about his victory. He looked around the gym and thought about how much had changed since he played there when he was in high school. He looked towards the bleachers and saw Peyton talking with Brooke and was almost immediately fixated. Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders and her smile was to die for.

"So is that the same Peyton from the book?"

The voice broke Lucas out of his thoughts. Turning around he saw Miles, his hands shoved in his pockets.

Lucas chuckled.

"It's probably hard being a best seller author and have the whole world know your personal life." Miles told him.

"Boy you can say that again."

Miles gave a short laugh. "Anyways man I wanted to congratulate you on the win tonight. You've got a really strong team." He told the coach sticking out his hand which Lucas took and shook. "I also wanted to thank you for giving Sarah this opportunity, you don't know how much happier this is making her. Basketball was a big thing in her life and you really helped bring it back."

Lucas nodded. " She's a great player, and a great girl. God the girl is one of the bigger reasons that were still undefeated. I mean she scored 28 points tonight and didn't play for the whole game."

Miles laughed. "Yeah he scoring average has remained the same for a while, I keep telling her that she has to use her ambidextrous skills to her advantage, especially on offense."

Lucas thought it over in his head and smiled. "Yeah were definitely going to work on that next practice."

Just then Sarah walked up to her brother still in her uniform.

"Hey coach." She said. "Great game. Thanks."

Lucas smiled, the girl amazed him. He smiled at her but someone else caught his eye.

Sarah turned around and smiled. Once again Lucas was staring at Peyton. She laughed at the two adults who were so in love with each other, all they needed was a push.

"Go talk to her."

"…What. We talk." Lucas stammered caught off guard by the girls blunt statement.

"Uhuh. Sure. Just talk to her." Sarah told him. "Miles….Miles!"

Sarah was trying to get Miles attention, but she noticed he too was zoned out on a certain brunette that was sitting in the bleachers. Sarah left.

"Hey Miles!" he finally broke his gaze and gave his sister his attention. "Lets go home."

He nodded and took his sister's duffel bag and threw his arm over her shoulder, and left the gym.

Sarah took it all in. It was suddenly coming back to her, a feeling she knew so well but she had not recognized because she hadn't felt it in a long time. And then it his her, this feeling she felt, it was happiness. She finally remembered what happiness felt like.

**REviews! Tell me what you think. Any suggestions, concerns, ideas? Leave a review. Thanks for reading**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, So i know its been a while since I last updated. First of all I am a Junior at a dual curricular school so I get a lot of work, and it's killing emotionally its been difficult, my friends sister died in a car crash, and my grandmother was diagnosed with a really bad cancer so it was a little difficult finding inspiration. Second, I was planning on making this chapter so jam packed with info and drama I realized that it would be too jam packed. So I cut it in half, the basketball game you will hear about soon. Its mostly written, it just needs to be fixed up and stuff like that. **

**Any ways, One Tree Hill tonight was decent. I find that its becoming a little bit fake (cough cough PEYTON). Next weeks episode looks interesting. I'm a fan of Casablanca. Ok. Enough of me speaking. Enjoy. **

If someone was to walk past the Tree Hill High gym on Wednesday afternoon they would be able to hear the sound of basketballs pounding, the sound of rubber sneakers screeching against the waxy wooden floors, and surprisingly the sound of people chanting. Walking by the gym that's exactly what Haley James Scott heard. She stopped abruptly and listened and she was right the guys were chanting.

"I got soul but I'm not a soldier. I got soul but I'm not a soldier."

She quickly recognized the song as a snippet from All These Things That I've Done, by The Killers. She never thought she would hear basketball players singing. Slowly she pushed open the door and saw that the boys and Sarah were standing at half court in a semi circle singing. But instead of seeing her husband, her best friend or even Skills coaching them she saw Miles singing along with them. She looked toward her left and saw her husband watching, very amused.

"What's going on?" Haley asked, laughing at the boys antics.

"Well Miles is letting them have some fun… Actually it wasn't Miles doing at all. Sarah has been singing this whole practice and her brother started too and then the whole team started. Its kinda becoming that team on Disney channel with the singing basketball player…you know.." Nathan said trailing off.

"High School Musical?" Haley asked laughing at her husband.

"Whatever."

Haley laughed. "I see you've been watching too much TV with Jamie."

Nathan shrugged.

Haley laughed again. "I'm gonna head to the studio and work with Peyton, do you think you can handle ordering pizza?"

"Hales, please ordering pizza is my specialty."

Haley laughed. "I know baby." She kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Lucas, you wanna come too?" but Lucas wasn't answering, it didn't even look like he knew what was going on.

She was right Lucas was in a far off world swimming in his memories

_Flashback_

_Lucas was driving through the streets of Tree Hill in vintage red Mustang, stirring up the leaves in his wake. It was another one of those nights where his mind was wandering and he couldn't sleep. He tried to write, but there was only one thing he could think about. _

_PEYTON. _

_God, she was beautiful He yearned for her so much that sometimes it ached. All he could think about were those beautiful green eyes, her smile, the skinny chicken legs, and the beautiful golden locks. _

_In the four years that they were apart Lucas had had many of these nights. Unfortunately even when he was with Lindsey, he couldn't control his thoughts. Now that she was back, and now that he was single, thoughts of Peyton plagued his mind. He had so many chances to make a move, but he hadn't had the guts to do anything, and now he was truly regretting it. _

_He had no idea where he was driving, his mind was wandering, so his body was on auto – pilot. He soon found himself turning into the grass of the river court. _

_Driving up he saw a figure sitting on the picnic table. Someone with curly blonde hair and skinny legs…_

_This happened all the time. Whenever Lucas was thinking about Peyton he always saw her wherever he went. One time he saw her on the subway in New York, once at the movies, another time at a restaurant, but it was never really her, it was always just his imagination. _

_Opening his door Peyton's head turned toward him her green eyes reflecting from his head lights. _

"_Lucas?" she asked. _

_Lucas pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope. She was still there. _

"_Peyton?" That probably sounded idiotic. Of Course it was Peyton! "What are you doing here this late?" _

_She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." _

"_Join the club." He took a seat on the bench next to her. They stared at the court in silence for a few minutes. _

_She was the first to say something. _

"_I remember our last day here together like it was yesterday. Back when I thought my life was perfect." _

_Lucas nodded absently, replaying that day in his head. "What happened?" He asked his voice hoarse. _

"_I don't know you tell me?" She said harshly. _

_Lucas winced. Recently he had been feeling so guilty about the ultimatum he gave her in LA four years ago. He hated himself for being so stubborn. _

"_Sorry…" She mumbled. _

"_No…I guess I deserved that." _

"_What happened Luke? For once in my life, something was perfect." Her big green eyes were brimming with tears. _

_Lucas' heart broke. He hated to see her cry, he hated even more that he was the reason that made her cry. _

"_I'm Sorry…" Was all he could muster up to say. It probably sounded idiotic, but he just couldn't come up with something better. _

_She looked over to him and sighed. She had just given him an opportunity to do something pivotal in their relationship. They both knew that they liked each other, but he still hadn't made a move. She had tried almost throwing herself at him, but that still hadn't made any improvements. She closed her eyes and got up from the picnic bench. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she started walking off in the darkness not even bothering to say goodbye. _

"_Peyton!" he yelled. She didn't turn around, she just kept walking. She really didn't want to get her hopes up. _

"_Peyton wait!" seeing that she was ignoring him he jumped up and ran after her. Catching up he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Saying a quick prayer he crashed his lips onto hers and gave it all he had. He hoped she would give in… and within a second he could feel her muscles relax and give in to the kiss. _

"_I love you." He blurted out when they broke apart. "I always have." _

_She smiled. She couldn't count the many times she wished and prayed for him to say that to her. _

"_I was hoping you'd say that. I love you too, Lucas Scott. I always have and I always will." She leaned up and once again pressed her lips against his. _

The rest of the story is history. But the memory of that night two nights ago was all he thought about. Now that he and Peyton were back together he couldn't stop thinking about her. He tended to zone out all the time.

"…Lucas, Lucas! Are you listening to me?" Haley said amused that she just spent almost a whole minute calling his name.

"Huh?" He turned to see Nathan's arms crossed wearing his signature smirk, and Haley smiling with her hands on her hips. The realization hit him that once again he totally zoned out.

"By any chance you got a certain blonde on your mind?" Haley asked smiling.

Lucas smiled a little ashamed. "Something like that."

"Uhuh." Haley said rolling her eyes. "Peyton's the same way. I'll see you later." She waved walking out of the gym.

Lucas focused his attention on the boys and realized that they were playing around. He saw they were having a break dancing competition and Zeke was really ripping it up. He laughed and blew his whistle.

"Okay guys, you had your fun for tonight. Shower up. I'll see you here the day after Thanksgiving for the game. Have a happy Thanksgiving."

Miles stayed back as they watched the boys head to locker rooms.

"Thanks for coaching them today." Lucas said giving Miles a high five/ handshake.

"No thank you man, it was fun." Miles said smiling. "I thought today would be a good day to balance out the work and play."

Nathan laughed. "They certainly got a lot of play in today."

"Yeah well it was my playtime also." Miles laughed. "Now sorry boys, I gotta cook a killer turkey."

This year as a way to say thank you, Miles was making Thanksgiving dinner for the whole gang who had taken an immediate liking to him. Miles pleaded to let him make Thanksgiving at his house because when he heard that Brooke, who lacked all culinary skills, was planning on making a turkey he knew it meant trouble. Luckily for everyone else Miles was a great cook. It was expected to be a really great Thanksgiving.

23oth23oth

Thanksgiving day.

For the Preston family, Thanksgiving was always a great family day. Since they lived so close to New York, they always attended the Macy's Day Parade, then go home and play football and soccer until dinner.

But this year it was different. It was just Sarah and Miles, and their new friends from Tree Hill, North Carolina, and Miles room-mate from New York was also going to join them. There was no Macy's Day Parade, and no football. The house was quiet. Miles didn't even think Sarah was home. He walked around the house looking for her. Walking down the hall he opened the door at the end of the hall.

The music parlor.

Memories hit him like a brick wall. Looking around he saw a thin film of dust on the piano. He sniffed the air, looking for his fathers smell, but it was long gone. He walked over to the wall where his guitars were mounted. He caressed the strings sighing. He closed his eyes forcing his tears back, trying to remember all the great music his family had made in here.

"What are you doing in there?" He heard a growl from the doorway.

He jumped and turned to see Sarah who was close to tears.

"Sarah," he said softly. "You've got to face the music some day." His voice was pleading, hoarse with emotion.

"This is not your place!" She yelled. "Don't tell me that I have to face the music when you hid in your room of despair for three months!" Her tears were cascading down her face, and Miles' heart broke. "Finally you find out that mom left so you come help your little sister! Well guess what Miles!! You were three months too late! Where were you when I really needed you?" She asked her voice breaking.

He was tearing now. Her pain was too much to bear. He took a step closer to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said into her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

She snuggled into his strong arms even further. "I love you." She said her voice broken.

" I wont leave you again. I promise." He said, his tears getting the best of him.

"Good" she said pulling out of the hug. She wiped her tears and looked around the room. She saw Miles looking longingly at the guitar.

"I know you want to play it." She said to him softly. "I know he would also want you to."

Miles nodded carefully taking it off the wall. He sat down on the stool nearby and strung a chord.

Upon hearing the sound Sarah took a sharp breath in. It was her fathers sound.

"I've been working on a song for a while." Miles said playing another chord.

"Great. I wanna hear it later."

"Ok. Yeah, now I have to cook. And I need to help Brooke out and get some groceries at the same time." Miles let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll get the groceries for you if you want?" Sarah offered.

Miles smiled "I forgot you drive and have a credit card." He chuckled. "The List of stuff I want is on the counter."

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

As soon as Sarah left Miles went over to Brooke's to help her attempt to cook, and to brainstorm the final touches for the world wide clothes over bros makeover. Walking across the street he saw a flustered Brooke with baby Maya.

"What's wrong?" Miles asked.

"Shes just fussy. And I really need to pee, but I can't just leave her crying." Brooke rasped, you could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Go pee. I'll watch her." Miles smiled.

"Thanks," Brooke said running in the direction of the bathroom.

When Maya saw that her mother had left, it only made her wail louder. Unfazed, Miles picked up the screaming baby and lifted her high in the air. The baby suddenly stopped crying and giggled as Miles threw her into the air. He blew a raspberry on her white belly, causing her to break into a fit of laughter.

"You're a natural with her."

Miles turned around quickly. He hadn't realized Brooke was back. Maya smiled realizing that her mom was back. Miles shrugged, "I grew up with lots of babies." Maya reached out towards her mother, and Brooke walked over to her taking her into her arms and kissing her on her head.

"I didn't know that the Preston's had anymore children." Brooke asked.

"No. I didn't always live with the Preston's. In many of the foster homes I was in, there were a lot of baby's."

"Oh I see." She said nodding in understanding that there was a lot more baggage to Miles Preston than she thought. "So how did you end up with the Preston's?"

Miles smiled recalling the memory. "Well I was about eleven when I had come to their house for the first time, and I was really in bad shape. I was mischievous in school, I stole, I hurt the other foster kids, so the agency thought it would be a good match with the Preston's who were pretty wealthy and were looking to really change a child's life as opposed to foster a child for the check that came in the mail every month. When I first got there I was still pretty bad, I picked on Sarah and the other foster child, Hannah that lived there, and ditched my new school. But the Prestons sat on top of me. They put me in a private school, Eric played basketball with me, Debbie taught me how to play piano, Sarah and Hannah played soccer with me and I totally changed. Then after being with them for about a year and a half my real mom died in a car accident."

Brooke looked at him sharply and put a reassuring hand on his arm.

Suddenly Miles' demeanor changed. He clenched his jaw, and his eyes darkened. "Since I was little, I knew my mom didn't want me. She cared more about drugs and alcohol than her son. As a kid I always thought she would change her mind, and get better. That she would realize that I was really cute and that I was her son. I used to tell all my foster parents that the arrangement was temporary because I truly believed she would come back for me. But when she died…" His jaw unclenched. "I realized that she was never going to come back for me, and that she never even wanted to. But before I could really think about it anymore, the Preston's offered to adopt me." He turned to look at Brooke. "You went through the adoption process with Maya, you know what its like. For a foster kid, the only ones that ever got adopted were the baby's, so it was a pretty big deal. So they adopted me and here I am." His voice grew quieter. "I haven't told that story to anyone else."

There was a moment of silence.

"Thanks." Brooke rasped.

"For what?" Miles asked. He turned to look at her.

"For trusting me." Brooke said.

They looked at each other in the eyes for a few seconds and found themselves leaning in closer and closer until their noses touched. Brooke closed her eyes, and leaned even closer in.

A loud _slam_ of the door was heard and the two of them pulled back.

"MILES! You are an idiot! You almost burned the turkey!" Sarah yelled. Finding the two on the couch so close to each other she sensed something was up. She smirked. "Did I interrupt something?"

"What?" Miles asked, praying his voice didn't reveal his true feelings.

"No," Brooke said, feeling her face flush. "We were just…"

"..just going over some blue prints." Miles said recovering from his initial shock.

"Uhuh." Sarah said her hands on her hips. "Anyways Emerile. Your Turkey is going to burn if you don't go home and check on it."

"Shit!" he cursed. "You're right. Kay Brooke, just come on over soon we'll finish it up at my house."

"uhuh." Brooke told him, still unable to formulate a real sentence.

With the _click _of the door, Brooke plopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh.

Brooke Davis was smitten.

23oth23oth

A few hours later the Preston household was bustling with action. The adults were waiting for Miles' guest from New York to arrive, drinking a bottle of wine. The ladies were on a couch talking while the guys watched the highlights of the game, Jamie busied himself with Sarah and Maya.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"That must be JJ." Miles said getting up heading towards the door.

"Hey man! Its been too long." Miles said, wrapping his friend in a man hug,

"Man, you saw me a week and a half ago." He said smiling.

Miles chuckled. "Still too long. Come, let me introduce you to everyone." Miles ushered his friend into the living room.

"Guys," Miles said gesturing to his friend. "This is my friend…"

"Jake?" Peyton asked.

"How did you know?" Miles asked, a confused look on his face.

Lucas' face burst into a smile. "It's great to see you man. It's been way too long."

"I know seriously." Jake continued with his welcome and was excited to see everyone for the first time since the beginning of senior year.

Sarah and Miles however were really confused.

"Okay. So I'm confused Jakey. Explain please." Sarah demanded.

Jake laughed at Sarah. "You haven't changed a bit junior. I lived in Tree Hill until I was a senior and then I left taking Jenny to Savannah."

Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Where is Jenny anyways?" Peyton asked. Jenny was like a daughter to her for a very long time.

"My parents. She hasn't seen them in a long time, plus the ride up here was really long."

"Ok Jake, lets eat, y'all can ask him as many questions you want while we eat."

The group of friends sat down together and ate their meal with light banter going on. They discussed The Ravens, what they were thankful for, the past election, each persons business and such.

"So what have you been up to Jake? I mean the last time we saw you was senior year." Haley asked as they were settling for desert.

"Yeah, so I went to Savannah where I found Jenny. Once I won full custody, I headed up to New York to try and get a job and possibly go to school. So I got a job with a Real Estate firm as a paid intern learning about the real estate market and stuff, and that where my boss Eric Preston, decided to introduce me to his son, claiming that I needed a little bit of fun. When I met Miles there were three girls sitting on his lap, I knew I was in for trouble." Jake laughed and Miles smiled cockily.

"So I roomed with Miles and his family was pretty awesome they watched Jenny a lot, and we had fun, I worked hard and it was working out really well. Now I don't have a room-mate because mine moved to Tree Hill, but its okay because I just got my license as real estate analyst."

There were murmurs of congratulations heard around the table, and the gang continued to play catch up with Jake, explaining careers and what their lives were like. When the meal had ended the gang hung out in living room with a blazing fire.

Haley was in the middle of telling a story when something caught her eye.

"No Way!" She exclaimed. Everyone stared at her.

She was too preoccupied staring at the guitar propped up on a stand right next to the couch. She hadn't realized it before.

Miles looked in the direction where Haley was staring and saw the guitar. He had taken it out earlier to play, but he hadn't gotten the chance.

"That's a Gibson acoustic!" Haley exclaimed. "What year?"

"Seventy Four. Why do you know that?" Miles

"Its only my dream guitar. Can I play?" She said motioning to the guitar.

"I believe its 'May I"." Sarah interrupted.

"Oh man, you did not just correct your English teacher." Lucas said laughing.

Haley threw Lucas a dirty look, and corrected herself. "May I?" Miles nodded, and Haley wasted no time putting the strap of the guitar on. She played a couple of chords and hummed along.

"So tutor wife you going to perform?" Brooke asked.

"Nah." She said taking the strap of the guitar off. "I need to perfect what I'm working on for it to deserve to be played on that guitar."

"Fine then whose going to play?" Miles asked. "Sarah?" Miles hoped that she would say yes, especially after their conversation earlier.

Sarah shrugged. "Nah. How bout Jake. Or you, you owe me a song." She pointed out.

Back in New York when the boys were rooming together Miles and Jake had made a lot of music. They created their own little studio with a Mac in their coat closet resulting in having coats and shoes lying around everywhere.

"Fine." Miles conceded. "But Jakes going first."

"I love how you volunteered me." Jake said already putting on the strap of the guitar. "I wrote this song when I was in Savannah and I was really homesick. So here goes."

The room grew quiet in anticipation of Jakes song. Brooke sat next to Miles with Maya on her lap and rubbing her back; Lucas threw his arm around Peyton's shoulders pulling her closer into his chest. Jamie scrambled up on the couch and snuggled in between his parents, and Sarah leaned up against the door frame bracing herself for the sound of her fathers guitar.

Jake tuned the guitar a little bit from being out of use for a while and then started to play.

_**In my mind I'm goin' to Carolina  
Can't you see the sunshine  
Can't you just feel the moonshine  
Ain't it just like a friend of mine  
To hit me from behind  
Yes I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

_**Karen she's a silver sun  
You best walk her way and watch it shinin'  
Watch her watch the mornin' come  
A silver tear appearing now I'm cryin'  
Ain't I goin' to Carolina in my mind  
**_

Sarah closed her eyes and took in the music. The guitar sound was basically the same as she had remembered it, but now it was being played in a different style. She heard it play in her dreams and thoughts and now she was finally hearing it. She felt some of her worries being lifted as Jake kept singing.

_**  
There ain't no doubt in no one's mind  
That love's the finest thing around  
Whisper something soft and kind  
And hey babe the sky's on fire, I'm dyin'  
Ain't I goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

_**In my mind I'm goin' to Carolina  
Can't you see the sunshine  
Can't you just feel the moonshine  
Ain't it just like a friend of mine  
To hit me from behind  
Yes I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

A thousand things were going on in Peyton's mind. She knew that Jake had written this song for her, and hopefully he wasn't playing it now to make a point. She truly did love Jake at some point in her life, but now her heart was fully and totally with Lucas. She loved Lucas, and Lucas loved her, and that's all that mattered. 

_**Dark and silent late last night  
I think I might have heard the highway calling  
Geese in flight and dogs that bite  
Signs that might be omens say I'm going, going  
I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

_**With a holy host of others standing 'round me  
Still I'm on the dark side of the moon  
And it seems like it goes on like this forever  
You must forgive me  
If I'm up and goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

_**In my mind I'm goin' to Carolina  
Can't you see the sunshine  
Can't you just feel the moonshine  
Ain't it just like a friend of mine  
To hit me from behind  
Yes I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

_**Goin' to Carolina in my mind  
And I'm goin' to Carolina in my mind  
Goin' to Carolina in my mind**_

_**Goin  
I'm goin  
Say nice things about me 'cause I'm goin' southbound  
Carry on with out me 'cause I'm goin**_

Jake finished with a huge grin. He received an applause from his friends and handed the guitar to his friend. He knew exactly what song Miles owed Sarah and he was proud of him for finally playing it for her. Miles had come a long way since his fathers death. He had changed from a morose drunk, to a father figure for his younger sister taking all the responsibility for the sixteen year old which most twenty three year olds don't have to do.

Now it was Miles' turn to take the guitar and tune it. He took a deep breath and looked up at his sister. She gave him an encouraging smile, urging him to start. Hw closed his eyes and began the intro.

_**Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Suzanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to**_

_**I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again**_

_**Won't you look down upon me, God  
You've got to help me make a stand  
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I won't make it any other way**_

_**oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again**_

_**  
**_Before she knew it, Brooke's eyes had filled with tears. The meaning and feeling behind this song was almost unfathomable. The pain was clear through the lyrics of the song reflecting the feeling of losing both parents.

_**  
I've been walking my mind to an easy time  
My back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line  
To talk about things to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground.**_

_**oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now**_

_**Thought I'd see you one more time again  
There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now  
Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you fire and rain, now**_

There was a brief silence when the song ended. Only when Sarah who eyes were brimming with tears applauded him, did everyone else applaud him as well. Miles looked at his sister's, a small smile graced her lips. That action alone said a million words. His eyes quickly darted to Brooke whose eyes were also tearing. She gave him a big grin and mouthed "great job."

The crowd started to wind down, and they were starting to head home.

"Hey Jake it was great seeing you." Lucas told him giving him a handshake/hug. "You should come see the Ravens play tomorrow."

"Yeah come to our game!" Sarah exclaimed. "You've got to see me play, I've gotten a lot better since I was twelve."

Jake laughed. "You have to be, in order to be a Raven you can't be just good, you have to be great." He looked from Sarah to Lucas. "Yeah, I'll be there. I can bring Jenny."

"God, Jenny got older, how old is she now?" Peyton asked thinking of the little girl who woke her up with her crying during the night.

"Six going on Sixteen. The biggest girly- girl you will ever meet. I'll bring her to the game tomorrow, you can see her then." Jake said smiling at Peyton. Jake was touched that Peyton was still interested in Jenny's well being, even if she hadn't seen her in over five years. "Miles, Junior, I'll see you tomorrow." He said winking at Sarah.

"See you all tomorrow. Ravens will be undefeated for nine games in the season, were in the playoffs no matter what if we win this game tomorrow."

Jake smiled at her enthusiasm. "Great I can't wait."

By then everyone had left the house, and the Preston siblings had taken to their job of cleaning the kitchen. They busied themselves in silence putting things in the dishwasher and scrubbing utensils.

"Miles…" Sarah said when she finished putting all the glasses into the dishwasher.

"Hmm…"

"Your song tonight…I really liked it, and well I realized that I wasn't there for you either after this summer, and I just wanted to say sorry."

Miles looked up from the pot he was scrubbing, and smiled. "Thanks. I love you, you know that?"

Sarah smiled. "I love you too. Thanks for making a great Thanksgiving."

"Thank you for helping me out, but get to bed because you've got a game tomorrow that you have to win."

And with that Sarah went up stairs appreciating her brother more than she ever had.

**TADA! I hope you liked it! Please review. **

**The snippet used at the beginning of the chapter is from All These Things I'Ve Done by the Killers. It is absolutely the best song ever listen to it on You Tube and then buy it on iTunes. **

**The other two songs were both by James Taylor the first one was Carolina In My Mind. The second one was Fire and Rain. Youtube them, they are the most relaxing songs ever! **

**Don't forget to review!  
**


End file.
